


Baby Omegas

by Winchestersister1313



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Jimmy, Alpha Jimmyh, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, F/M, Little Dean, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersister1313/pseuds/Winchestersister1313
Summary: Dean and Stella never knew their parents. They were kept in a barn their whole lives raised to be the perfect babies for their new Alpha Daddies. On their eighteenth birthday, they were shipped off to a new home where they meet Castiel and James Novak.Castiel and James loved taking care of people and loved that Baby Omegas was an option they had no idea what they were getting into when Dean and Stella are delivered to their door.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jimmy Novak/OFC
Comments: 31
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Dean and Stella grew up on an Omega ranch. They never knew their parents, taken away after they were born, the only living pair of twins on the farm. They were kept away from the others for their protection on having a few scheduled pay dates with others to build social skills. The twins, as unique as they were, were not taken care of very well; they were tiny, underweight, but perfect for the Alphas, who liked their Omegas to be like babies. 

Dean, who was born, first learned almost everything from watching the man assigned to take care of them. Dean learned to speak, how to read a little bit. Stella never spoke. Dean always answered for her, and no one corrected it, she did grunt and point to communicate, Stella was able to make small letter sounds like “D” for Dean. She mostly babbled like a baby. 

They used diapers never being taught by the guardian how to use the restroom properly; they ate with their hands. Dean always made sure Stella had enough before feeding himself; she never learned to pick up the food for herself. Dean always fed her. The twins never wore clothes only when it got too cold in the barn. Their caregiver would beat them for getting them dirty, so Dean decided for both of them that no clothes meant no beatings. 

On the morning of their eighteenth birthday, the man who ran the facility, which never checked in on them after taking over for his father, said they were going to be sent to live with the new Alphas. Stella's eyes got wide; she didn't talk, but she understood what things meant. 

“It's ok, Stella, we go together,” Dean said, comforting her. 

Stella smiled and nodded, putting her head down her face, flushed pink. 

Scrubbed clean, making Stella whimper the caretaker wasn't kind to her when it was bathtime. 

“Stop being a baby,” he snapped and turned his attention to Dean. 

Stella sat down on the floor and waited until her brother finished, only to get in trouble for playing with the soap and having to be rinsed off again.

Once diapered, they were lead back to their stall in the barn. There was a large dog crate; the twins got into the container. A thin mat covered the bottom, one pillow, and a blanket for them to share on their journey to their new home.

The crate lifted onto the back of truck straps thrown across the top to tie it down, making sure the twin's stayed put in the end. 

Stella whimpered when the metal made a loud clunk when it hit the top of the cage Dean wrapped his arm around her telling her it was going to be ok they would have a new home soon, and she should sleep, she nodded and laid down curling close to Dean. 

They were jerked awake as the create was removed from the truck; Dean pulled his sister close as she looked around wide-eyed, scared of what was to come. Dean soothes her as she tucked her head under his chin. 

The mansion was huge, stone steps leading to mahogany doors, two stories a balcony on top the wrapped around, white with grey trim, two men stood at the bottom level. Dark hair, blue eyes, one with messy hair, the other looked combed. Different styles, the one with messy hair, wore a suit, while the other had on jeans and a t-shirt. 

”Sign here,” one of the movers said, dropping the crate making the Omegas yelp in surprise and pain the container wasn't padded for their comfort. 

”Be gentle, they are babies,” the messy hair man said with a rough voice, he looked down at the twins and gave a soft smile. 

”Sorry, would you like us to carry them in?” the man asked, looking a bit sheepish for being so rough. 

They both said yeah and would show them where. The twins were hosted up more gently this time and walked into the house. They looked around in aw that had never been inside a home. The closest they came was the office outside the barn where they lived.

It was quite a rustic feel to it, a large table in the front hall the carpet was tan, white walls. The twins couldn't see much from their point of view; they came to a stop inside the living room. 

A more massive black couch offset the white walls and tan carpeting. 

The messy-haired man opened the crate, Stella scooted back behind Dean, the man smiled softly at her waving his hand for them to come out. Dean took Stella by the hand and crawled out, standing they barely came up to the man's chest. 

”They are adorable Cassie look at her, ” the other man said, walking over to Stella. 

She whimpered and shrank, making herself even smaller; ” I'm not going to hurt you; I am your new daddy. Can you say, daddy?”

”Stella can't talk, ” Dean said softly, not wanting to get in trouble, but they needed to know.

The man sighed, ”that's not what the website said, ” he replied. 

”Are you going to send her back?” Dean asked his voice thick with tears. 

The men looked at each other and shook their heads, ”never, I wanted her, and I am going to keep her, ” he said.

Stella wasn't paying any attention to what they were saying. She Was looking around at the stuff, spotting some toys in the corner, and tugged on Dean's hand and pointed. 

”Not yet, we don't know the rules, ” Dean replied, she nodded and put her head down.

The men laughed and introduced themselves the messy-haired one was Castiel, and he was going to be Dean's new daddy while the other one was Jimmy, and he was going to take care of Stella. 

Jimmy said he wanted to get them changed and into some clothes, and if they were hungry, they could eat lunch. Dean nodded and said he was hungry, asking his sister. She tilted her head confused. Looking at her brother, he put his hand to his mouth and said eat; Stella nodded her head with enthusiasm. She was starving. 

Castiel picked Dean up, explaining that he and Stella were not allowed to use the stairs without help and if they needed help to call for their Daddy, and they would come. Dean laid his head in Castiel's shoulder; he liked the way the Alpha smelled, pressing his nose to the man's shoulder. 

”Stelly doesn't talk how is she going to call for anyone to help her? ” Dean said, frowning he didn't want her to get into trouble for not following the rules; he protected her.

”that's ok, we will figure out a way for her to call Jimmy, ” Castiel said. 

Dean looked over Castiel's shoulder at Jimmy, who was carrying a very curious Stella; he nodded at Dean. 

”Stella is a good girl I promise; I teach her all kinds of stuff, ” Dean said he was proud of what he did for his sister trying to teach her all the things he had to learn on his own. 

”That was very nice of you to help your sister. Being so little yourself, ” Cas replied. He was trying to figure out how much Dean knew and what age they were at mentally and developmentally. 

”Ima big boy, I help Stella with everything, that man who was supposed to take care of us would get mad and hit us for not knowing things, but he never showed us, ” Dean said. He wanted them to know everything, and hopefully, they wouldn’t send them back to that place. 

Not all the caretakers there were cruel, the one next to them would show his boy all kinds of stuff, and Dean would listen, hoping he was doing it right and then show Stella, but she never got the hang of talking. 

Castiel opened a sizeable white door; the room was huge, the carpet a soft blue, the walls were painted with different animals on the ceiling clouds and sun. 

Two large changing tables took up one side of the room, on the other wall a giant crib big enough for the two of them, pillows and blankets in the corner by the books — toys on the shelves. 

Dean looked over at Stella, who was looking around the room and got excited when she saw the stuffed animals pointing, trying to get Jimmy to look.

”Hang on, sweetheart I gotta get you changed, you are soaked, ” Jimmy said with a chuckle laying Stella down on the changing table. 

Stella laid down and looked around while Jimmy peeled the diaper off, ”oh my goodness! Cassie, look at this! She's got a horrible rash. It looks infected, ” Jimmy said, tapping Stella so she would lift her hips.

Cas walked over and took a look; Stella was inflamed, and red Cas was surprised she wasn't crying. He walked back to Dean, who was sitting up.

”Dean, do you have a rash too?” Cas asked he knew the answer, but he had to ask. 

”Yes, but not as bad. I tried to help take the diaper off when Stella was wet, but I got in trouble, ” Dean said, putting his head down. 

Jimmy looked for the cream to put on Stella. He could count her ribs; he sighed, feeling terrible that they weren't taken care of properly. He was going to have to be patient with her; she was just a baby. 

”Hold still, baby, ” Jimmy said as Stella squirmed as he put the cream on her. 

Tears sprang from her eyes, Jimmy apologized, and he was sorry it hurt but they needed to make sure she didn't get sick. 

”We will have to take them to the doctors, ” Cas said.

Stella jumped off the table, hiding in a corner, making herself small, putting her head down. She was shaking; she didn't like the doctors; they always poked her and put things in her. The last doctor made her hurt. 

”Stella, what's wrong? You don't like the doctor?” Jimmy asked, sitting next to her. 

She peeked out from under her arms and nodded, pulling her legs up closer to her chest. Jimmy touched her gently; she had never felt that level of kindness like that. She launched herself into his arms. He laughed as Stella rubbed her face on his chest; his scent made her feel calm. 

“Dean, can you tell me what happened?” Jimmy asked, running a soothing hand up and down Stellas back, feeling her vertebrae. 

Dean looked at Cas who nodded he wanted to know too. Cas changed Dean, who wasn't as red as his sister, while Dean relayed everything that the doctors did to the both of them. Cas sighed the website they got them from said they were cared for healthy and happy, baby omegas. They weren't fit, and as far as Cas could tell, they weren't pleased. 

Jimmy told Stella that he would be with her the whole time they went and would never leave her alone with the doctor until she was comfortable with it. 

”Too many words, keep it simple, ” Cas said, laughing as he pulled a t-shirt over Deans' head. 

Stella furrowed her brow at Jimmy, confused by what he said she looked to Dean for answer seeing he had clothes on. She looked down at herself and pointed to Dean and then herself again. 

”Oh yes, you can wear clothes too, ” Jimmy said, standing, Stella held her arms up. Jimmy smiled, picking her up off the ground. 

Jimmy carried Stella to the closet and opened the door; it was full of dresses and beautiful clothes for both of them. Stella gasped and made what Jimmy would call her wow face. 

”Sweetheart, you want to wear a dress?” Jimmy asked as he set Stella down to look around. 

Stella touched the dresses with a tentative hand, not sure if it was ok. She looked at Jimmy, who nodded. Stella smiled and grabbed a fist full of the materiel rubbing it against her face it was ruffled tulle, and she moved to the next on doing the same thing until she found a soft cotton dress with pink and purple stars on it she pointed and then pointed to herself. 

“That’s the one?” Jimmy asked with a big smile. He knew she was going to need a lot of help. 

Stella looked again and pulled it off the hanger shoving it into Jimmy’s hand, putting her arms up, indicating she had made a decision. 

“Ok,” jimmy laughed, pulling the dress over her head, helping her get her arms through. 

“Stelly, you look cute,” Dean said, smiling. 

Stella giggles when she twirled around make the dress fluffy out. Cas said it was time to eat picking Dean up. Stella held her arms up and looked at Jimmy; he smiled and picked her up. 

Dean snuggled close to Cas he loved the way the man felt, no one had touched them like that in a very long time, Cas smiled and held him tight as they went down the stairs. 

They walked past the living room and into the kitchen it was huge, a short brunette woman was walking around the kitchen. 

”Hello boys, who do we have here?” she asked, smiling.

”Hello, Elle, this is Dean, ” Cas said, setting Dean down in a high chair made for omegas. 

”And this is Stella, ” Jimmy said, setting her down in her chair. 

”Mmm,” Stella whined; she didn't like being a far away from Dean. 

Elle greeted both of them and smiled as Stella made grabbing hands at Dean. He shook his head and told her she had to stay in her chair. 

”It's going to be ok, ” Jimmy said as Stella tried to get out of her seat but stopped, she saw food. 

Elle sat a plate in front of Dean with a sippy cup of milk doing the same to Stella. Dean dove in, peanut butter and jelly with carrots and grapes. 

Stella looked at Jimmy and opened her mouth, ”you can do it, ” he said, taking a bite of his food. 

”No, she doesn't know how,” Dean said while picking up the cup to look at it, he was confused. They never used these kinds of containers; they only drank from bottles. 

”Daddy, how?” Dean asked, turning the cup over in his hands. 

Cas looked at Jimmy; their profiles said they knew how to speak, eat, and drink on their own it was all lies. 

Stella was trying to get a piece of sandwich in her mouth and kept dropping it. Her fine motor skills weren't that great. She gave up and looked at Jimmy and then down at her dress jelly was on the front of it she tried to cover it with her hand. 

”It's ok; babies get dirty when they are learning, ” Jimmy said, grabbing a wipe and cleaning off her dress. 

Dean stopped eating and was watching making sure he wasn't hurting his sister, Cas told him they could play for a little bit and then a nap. 

"Stella needs help, ” Dean said, frowning his brow. 

”Don't worry about your sister, Jimmy will take care of her, and when they finish they will meet us up there,” Cas said, unbuckling Dean from his seat after wiping his hands. 

Stella was looking around opening her mouth so Jimmy would put more in her mouth she smiled at him. He was sweet and smelled good; he didn't get mad because she spilled on her dress.

Elle looked at Stella and then Jimmy, ”I'll tell you later, ” he said, getting a bottle from the cabinet and pouring the milk into it; Stella made grabby hands when she saw it, Jimmy handed it so her she sighed intently drink down her milk. 

”She is adorable, Jimmy, but this is pure neglect, she should at the very least be able to feed herself,” Elle said not in a mean way but a concerned way. 

“I know, but I’m not sending her back to that place; she will come to work with me. There is a daycare for the Omegas, and I will have the teacher assess her,” Jimmy said, cleaning up the plates. 

“Let me know what I can do to help too; her brother seems better off, ” Elle said, washing the dishes. 

Jimmy nodded, unbuckling Stella and taking the empty bottle, placing it on the counter next to the sink. He let her get out on her own and explore a little, but she stayed where she was waiting for him. 

”Come on, ” Jimmy said, holding out his hand. Stella took his hand and smiled. 

His hand was soft in hers; all she knew was that she liked the way he made her feel in the inside butterflies and happiness. The warmth and softness she hopped lasted. 

”Mm, mm,” she whimpered, holding up her arms when they got to the stairs. 

”Good girl, so smart, ” Jimmy praised. 

She looked at him; no one had called her smart before she likes it. 

Dean was playing with blocks when Jimmy and Stella came in, Dea was excited to show his sister all the cool stuff they could play with, she smiled at him. 

Her best friend, the only friend she had ever known. 

”Dean, remember what I said, Stella can pick out what she wants to play with, ” Cas said with a stern look.

”Yes, daddy, ” Dean said, putting his head down. 

Stella tugged on Dean's hand to get him to show her around to all the new toys. Dean smiled and walked over to the stuffed animals that he knew she would love. 

”Do you have a favorite animal?” Jimmy asked more to Dean but was looking at Stella.

”There was a little bat that lived in the barn with us; it liked Stella. It would crawl on her and drink milk off her fingers, ” Dean said with a fond smile. 

”What happened to it?” Cas asked out of curiosity. 

“I dunno disappeared one day never came back,” Dean said, shrugging handing a teddy bear to his sister. 

Stella smiled at all the animals she took an arm full and carried them over to the corner, lining them up so they were facing her and she got a book handed it the book Jimmy she sat down with the animals and waited. 

”She knows what she wants, ” Cas said, turning his attention back to Dean, who was setting his blocks up. 

Jimmy grabbed a blanket, handing it to Stella in case she wanted it, and sat down to read to her. Not more than three pages in, she curled up under the blankets and stuffed animals all around her. 

He smiled and picked her up she whined but didn't wake up, laying her down in the crib, covering her placing a teddy bear in her arms.

Cas told Dean to climb in with his sister but don't wake her and take a little rest; Dean did as he climbed in without protest, Stella stirred, scooting closer to Dean. 

Jimmy turned on the monitor before leaving the room with Cas. They headed back down to the kitchen to talk to Elle.

Jimmy sighed and sat down; he had no idea where to start. She was way different than what he informed she could do, so was Dean bit at least he knew how to talk. 

”It's going to be ok Jimmy, we will help her both of them, ” Cas said, knowing his brother's moods. 

”I know it's; I wasn't expecting an actual baby, I thought the would at the very least talk. The site said all of the Omegas are cared for by professionals, ” Jimmy was angry. 

Cas nodded and sat down at the table they had to go to work the following day they would take their babies and figure everything else out, Cas called their dad to see if the family doctor would come to the house to check on twins. 

”Cas, I'm so sorry. That’s where your brother got his Omega, and he is exceptional. Healthy, talks, everything, ” He replied, ”are you sure she can't talk, and she's not playing the part?” 

”No, her brother said she couldn't talk, she makes sounds, but I don't know if they didn't care or what happened, ” Cas said rubbing the back of his neck Jimmy motioned for him to hand over the phone. 

”Hey, Dad! She’s sweet and lovely. I don't understand how this place can get away with not taking care of them?” Jimmy said he was upset and worried. 

”Well, Son, I'll have the doctor come over in a few hours to check out that rash and see what he says, ” he replied.

”Thanks, Dad, give papa love for us, ” Jimmy said, hanging up the phone relation the message about the doctor. 

The twins woke up about twenty minutes before the doctor was supposed to get there. Jimmy explained as much as he could while he changed Stella that the doctor was going to touch her, and he would stay the whole time. 

Jimmy asked if she understood, she nodded her head yes, and looked over at Dean he smiled at her.

The doctor came in a short round man with no hair, and a red face smiled softly at Stella, who hid behind Jimmy. He laughed and waved, turning his attention to Cas. 

”I'll check out the boy first, ” the doctor said, he set his bag down on the table next to Dean and pulled out a stethoscope. He listens to Dean's heart and lungs the doctor said Dean was great he needed to get undressed so he could check out the rest of him. 

Cas helped Dean get undressed and removed his diaper; the doctor shook his head at the rash. Lifting Dean's testicles, saying if Cas wanted to have them removed he could, it would keep Dean small. Cas said he would think about it. After the doctor finished measuring and taking notes, he called Stella over. 

She looked up at Jimmy; he nodded and took her hand, walking her over to the changing table. The doctor smiled softly at Stella; she looked down. 

”Ok, I am going to take your temperature, ” he said, holding up the thermometer that goes in the ear.

Stella squeezed Jimmy's hand he reassured her it wasn’t going to hurt, she looked like she didn’t believe him but stayed still.

”She's got a fever 101; how is she still standing?” he asked more to himself than anyone. 

”I want to see her rash, ” he said, sounding mad.

”Stella, it's ok, ” Jimmy said, pulling her dress over her head, noticing she was more flushed then she was earlier. 

Jimmy picked her up, laying her on the table, taking her diaper off.

”How would anyone let her get this bad?” The doctor asked, shaking his head, knowing where they came from he had seen another Omega with similar signs of neglect he would check with Cas and Jimmy to make sure. 

The doctor said she had an infection; he would prescribe antibiotics and cream for her rash and for Jimmy to change her often. He also told them that he would be reporting where they got them from this was severe abuse and neglect, and if she were there any longer, she would have died. The doctor left after writing the prescription. 

”Daddy, is Stelly sick?” Dean asked as Cas got him redressed. 

”Yes, baby, but she is going to be ok, ” Cas said, looking at his baby boy. 

Dean's eyes filled with tears looking at his sister. He did his best; he didn't know she was sick. 

”But I, I made sure,” Dean said as a tear slid down his cheek.

Stella was watching she was worried when Dean started crying, hugging him tight after she let go Jimmy got her redressed, and they headed to the pharmacy; it was their first outing. Cas placed the stroller in the back of the SUV grabbed some snacks, Jimmy loaded the diaper bag full of stuff, making sure they both dressed and ready to go. 

Cas came up to help Dean down the stairs; Jimmy helped Stella, who yawned and snuggled close to her Alpha. Stella placed her nose close to Jimmy's scent gland breathing in deep it was making her feel better. Jimmy smiled when he felt her breath hot on his neck. 

Jimmy was happy they had bought booster seats for the twins seeing as how small they were; Cas agreed, strapping Dean in kissing him on his forehead. Stella looked at Jimmy wanted a kiss too, he smiled and kissed her forehead she smiled and rubbed her eyes.

The drive to the pharmacy wasn't too far, Cas pulled out the stroller while Jimmy took Dean out first telling Dean to wait by Cas while He got Stella who was dozing off in her seat. 

Cas strapped Dean into one of the seats. Dean didn't complain he liked being taken care of; this was the first time in a very long time someone was kind to them. Jimmy sat Stella in the seat, next Dean, she grabbed his hand and smiled happily.

”Oh my, aren't they adorable, ” a little white-haired lady said, smiling at the twins.

”Thank you. We got the twins today, ” Jimmy said, smiling.

”Lizzy come along, ” a man said taking her hand, she gave a final wave and followed the man.

Cas looked at Jimmy, ”she was kind, ” Jimmy said, holding the door open as Cas pushed the stroller in. Jimmy walked up to the counter handing over the prescription explain he had only had her for half a day and asking if there was anything else he could do for her. 

”Well, keeping her dry will help; was she potty trained at any point?” the pharmacist asked.

”I don't think so, ” Jimmy said, looking, Stella. She laid her head on Dean’s shoulder, looking miserable. 

"Ok, well, keeping a diaper off for a little bit should help dry it out, also no sex till it's gone, ” he said.

”I know I was informed, ” Jimmy laughed.

The pharmacist said he would have it ready as soon as possible Jimmy thanked him and sat down in the chair next to Stella.

”Do you wanna sit with Daddy?” Jimmy asked, hoping she would say yes.

She nodded and yawned, holding her arms up. Jimmy unbuckled her, lifting her out, pulling her into his lap. She cuddled close, putting her thumb in her mouth, nodding off to sleep comfy in her Alphas arms.

”I think we should get some pacifiers, ” Cas said, nodding to Dean, who was sucking on his thumb as well.

”I think that's a good idea, ” Jimmy said, kissing the tops of Stellas head.

Finally called looking over everything and having it explained along with Tylenol and Ibuprofen for Stellas fever they left. Jimmy said he wanted to give Stella both after dinner and make sure she was clean before putting the cream on.

”Stella doesn't like bath time, ” Dean piped up about it, telling them that they were always too rough with her during bath time, so she doesn't like it.

Jimmy sighed. There were a lot of things she didn't like because people were mean to her, but he was going to show her just how much love he had to give, and not every Alpha is mean. 

On the way home, Cas stopped at a fast-food place for them to eat, remembering that Elle had the night off to visit her son.

”Daddy?” Dean asked as they pulled into the driveway.

”Yes, ” Cas replied.

”Um, I need to be changed, ” Dean said in a small voice, hoping he wouldn't get in trouble. Dean always got in trouble when he told their care person he needed to be changed. 

”Thank you for telling me, I’ll change you when we get inside, ” Cas said, turning the car off and opening his door.

Jimmy made sure he had everything before getting Stella, her face was flushed, and she was walking as if it hurt, he picked her up placing her on his hip lightly carrying her into the house.

Elle was heading out as they were heading in, giving them the rundown of everything and that she would be back late.

They carried the twins up to the nursery; Jimmy said he was going to give Stella a quick bath since she needed a change in the first place. 

Jimmy carried her to the bathroom; she looked at him, wide-eyed in terror, squirming in his arms. 

”Sh, sh, I got you, I'm not going to hurt you. A nice warm bath will make you feel better, and when that rash is gone, we can add bubbles, ” Jimmy said with a smile.

Stella nodded he had been kind to her so far; she stood there waiting for the water to fill up, Jimmy pulled her dress off and smiled, touching her face softly, he pulled her shoes off and then her diaper causing her to whimper.

”I'm sorry baby, the water might sting, but it will get better, ” Jimmy said, taking her hand, he picked her up and placed her in the tub.

Stella moved the water around with her foot it was warm she liked it, they bathed with cold water, she plopped down, making the water splash all over she looked up at Jimmy who was grinning. Stella played with the water swirling her hand around. She giggled and then slapped the water with her hand splashing Jimmy.

”Ok, sweetheart, let's get washed up, then we will go eat, ” Jimmy said, grabbing the scent-free soap.

”D, d,” Stella said, looking at Jimmy. 

”That's right, I'm Daddy, ” Jimmy said, running the washcloth over her body.

She made a face and pointed to the door; Jimmy tilted his head, trying to figure out what she wanted. Stella made the D noise again and looked.

”Oh, Dean!?” Jimmy asked nodding. Happy, she knew the D sound for Dean he most likely taught her. 

She nodded and pointed to the door. Jimmy noticed she was looking like a small child with the thumb and pointer finger out.

”This bath is just for you, Cas will bathe Dean later, come on, time to get out, ” Jimmy said letting the water out.

Jimmy grabbed a towel wrapping it around Stella, she smiled and ran her hand over it, pulling it off. 

”No, you have to leave it on, ” Jimmy said, picking it up, wrapping it back around her.

Stella looked at the towel and then at Jimmy, who wasn't looking. She pulled it off again. She didn't like the way it felt on her skin. It was too soft.

”Stella, if you take it off again, you'll get a spanking, ” Jimmy warned, picking up the towel.

She pulled away and shook her head; Jimmy looked at her and then the towel she was still shaking her head.

”Is it too soft?” he asked.

Stella looked at him; she wasn't sure what that meant, but she didn't like the towel. She thought about what he was saying and nodded. 

“Ok, come on, we gotta put the cream on,” Jimmy said, picking her up.

Carrying her to the nursery, he laid her down on the table, Cas had set up all her medicines and cream within reach for Jimmy. He grabbed a diaper had Stella lift her butt so he could lay it under her gently spreading the cream on all over, making Stella whimper a bit.

”I'm sorry, all done sweetheart, I have jammies for you, ” Jimmy smiled, slipping her foot in, sitting her up and zipping it.

They headed down to the kitchen to eat their food, Cas had reheated it for them when he heard them coming down the stairs.

Stella made grabbing hands towards her brother he waved and smiled, happy they were in the same room again.

After they finished and Jimmy helping Stella learn to pick up the food to feed herself, Cas took Dean for a bath while Jimmy played with Stella.

Cas came back down with Dean reminding Jimmy to give Stella her medicine, Jimmy said he already did, and Stella was an excellent girl and didn't put up a fight.

”That's good, ” Cas replied, sitting on the couch, turning on the TV.

Dean rubbed his eyes, looking up at Cas, he smiled and patted his lap. Dean smiled and climbed up.

Stella was lying with her head in Jimmy's lap dozing off; Jimmy said he was going to take her to bed.

”Stelly and I always sleep together, ” Dean said as Jimmy picked her up.

”Sweetheart, Stella is going to sleep with Jimmy, and you are going to sleep with me, ” Cas explained.

Dean sighed and nodded, he wanted to be close to his sister, but he knew things were going to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

It was a rough morning getting the babies ready for the day. Stellas medicine made her feel sick, which she indicated by rubbing her tummy; Jimmy said she needed it but would wait till they got home checking her temperature the fever was gone. Jimmy packed the diaper bags making sure there were bottles, wipes, and Stella cream before helping Stella down first, going back up and getting Dean. 

Cas was getting everything into the car when Jimmy brought the twins out to the car. Cas smiled at Dean when he picked him up placing Dean in his car seat, Jimmy doing the same with Stella who seemed to like being in the car she was looking around she smiled at Dean. 

Jimmy asked if everyone was ready before he started the car and headed off to the office. It was a quiet ride no one says anything Stella would point and Dean would tell her the name if he knew what it was, Cas or Jimmy would fill in the blanks that Dean didn't know. 

They finally pulled up to the building going in through the underground garage. Stella ducked her head when she saw the sign for the height of trucks allowed through Cas laughed a bit tell Stella she didn't need to dip they weren't going to hit their heads. Jimmy parked in the spot reserved for them and turned the car off. 

They both got out unbuckling their Omegas, letting them climb out. It was easier, Cas grabbed Dean and Stellas bags from the back of the SUV handing one to Jimmy before he picked Stella up to carry her inside. Cas took Dean by the hand, letting him walk.

Dean was worried about going to daycare. He didn't want anyone being mean or making fun of his sister for not being able to do all the stuff, other people, their age could do. 

”Now, we will come back for lunch, ” Cas said as they entered the building heading towards the daycare.

“Daddy, why can’t we stay with you?” Dean asked, looking at the floor. He was scared that the person running the daycare was going to be mean like the caregiver they had before.

“Dean, you will be ok. It’s fun you get to play with the other kids and do arts and crafts you'll see,” Cas said as Jimmy opened the door. 

Stella was in Jimmy’s arms, her head on his shoulder, teddy bear in hand.

The woman behind the counter looked up as the door opened. A smile spread across her face. She came around the table to greet them.

“Hello, Mr. and Mr. Novak, who do we have here?” The blonde girl asked with a lot of enthusiasm.

Stella looked at Dean. They had never met anyone with that much energy that early in the morning before.

“This here is Dean, he is a bit shy,” Cas said, as Dean hid behind Him. 

“This is Stella. She's Dean's twin sister,” Jimmy said, handing the diaper bag over to the girl.

“Hi, I’m Becky. It’s nice to meet you both,” she said, smiling wide. 

“Hi,” Dean said, peeking out from behind Cas. He wasn't sure she seemed nice, but that's how a lot of people were the first time they met them.

“Stella doesn’t talk. No one took the time to teach her beside her brother. She does point or will hand you things that she wants,” Jimmy said, setting Stella down she stood close to him looking around the room.

Jimmy hand found some pacifiers they had bought but never used; he gave one to Stella, thinking he would get some custom made for her and the other to Dean. In case Dean needed something to suck on when he was tired or stressed beside his thumb.

Stella currently had her pacifier in her mouth. She was sucking on it hard stressed that her Daddy was leaving her, and she didn't know when he was coming back; what if he never came back because he didn't like her anymore?

“That’s ok. We can always figure things out,” Becky said, “if you wanna say bye, I’ll be over here when you finish.”

They both nodded and knelt before their Omegas, they told them they would be right upstairs, and if anything happened, Becky would call them, they would come to eat lunch with them later. Dean nodded and hugged Cas Stella mirrored what Dean did Jimmy was sure she didn’t fully understand, but she didn't like the way it was making her feel tears filled her eyes as Jimmy squeezed her tight. Jimmy told her not to cry. He would be back for her at lunch. Stella sniffed and nodded, understanding that he might come back. Once they had said their goodbyes, Jimmy told Becky about Stellas rash, and the cream was in the bag. 

Becky leads the twins over to two other babies that were there one a girl, dark brown hair, and blue eyes. Becky said her name was Bela, and the other was a boy named Cole.

“Hi!” Dean said with a small wave. 

Stella looked around, ignoring the two in front of her. She spotted blocks tugged on Dean's hand and pointed to what she saw smiling behind her pacifier.

“Why doesn’t she say anything?” Bela asked, pointing to Stella. 

“Stella, don’t know how,” Dean said, moving to take his sister's hand so they could go play. 

Dean led her over to the blocks pulling them out so they could play and build things.

”Stelly watches me, ” Dean said, stacking the blocks.

Stella wasn't doing that great she was having a hard time stacking them on top of each other.

She got frustrated and threw the block, ”Woah, Chere, it's ok, ” a thick southern accent said.

”Sorry, she didn't mean it, ” Dean said quickly. 

”It's ok, I know she didn't mean it, you want me to help? I'm Benny, ” he said.

Benny was tall and muscular with light brown hair and blue eyes wearing overalls and a pair of velcro shoes. 

Dean nodded there was something about Benny he liked and wanted to be his friend. Benny sat between Stella and Dean to play with the blocks and help them both. After a little bit, Stella started to squirm a bit like she was uncomfortable. Dean looked at her and knew why.

”Will you watch Stella? I gotta tell Becky she needs a change, ” Dean said as they played with the blocks.

Benny nodded and said he would be happy too, that Dean did need to worry about him. Dean nodded, and still watching went to get Becky.

  
  


Stella didn't want to play with the blocks she got up and wandered away. At the same time, Benny was putting the blocks away. She found the stuffed animals she sat down, taking her pacifier out of her mouth, setting it on the ground next to her teddy bear, and started babbling to the animals.

Cole made his way over, spotting Stella alone; he sat down next to her. Stella looked at Cole; he smiled softly.

”Stella, come on. Let's go get changed, ” Becky said, holding out her hand.

Stella looked up at Becky, grabbed her pacifier, and followed Becky to the changing table. Cole made sure no one was looking and took Stellas to bear heading back over to where Bela was showing her.

It was a simple bear, but Stella loves it the second she saw it, black with blue eyes wearing a t-shirt that said ”I wuv daddy.” on it. It was the bear Jimmy laid next to her when she took a nap, and she loved it because her Daddy gave it to her.

Dean had spotted Cole with Stellas bear knowing she was going to want it back and not wanting her to get hurt Dena walked over to Cole and Bela.

”That's Stellas bear, give it back!” Dean said, holding out his hand for the bear. 

“I don’t think so, it’s mine now,” Cole said, twirling the bear in his hands. 

Dean sighed, “why are you like this?” He asked.

“Bela and I don’t like you, your sister or your Daddy’s,” Cole said, walking away. 

“Wait. What? Why? We didn't do anything to you,” Dean replied they were new they hadn’t been there for more than an hour. 

Cole just laughed and walked over to where Bela was showing her his prize. Cole turned and held up the bear, teasing Dean with it. 

Dean wants back over to Benny to strategize how to get the bear again. 

  
  


Stella walked back over to the stuffed animals looking around; she noticed that he bear missing. She looked around, spotting Cole, who had her bear she marched up to him and snatched the bear walking away. 

“I should have done that,” Dean said, watching his sister sit down to play. 

Stella was happily babbling to the animals when Bela came and grabbed the bear; Stella huffed, got up, and snatched the bear out of Bela's hand from behind, pointing to the bear and then herself.

”You shouldn't have left him, not yours anymore, ” Bela said, snatching the bear back, holding it out of Stella’s reach.

”Give it back that's her bear, ” Dean said, standing between Bela and Stella.

”No, it's not, ” Bela said, holding the bear tight as Dean tried to pull it away.

Becky came over to see what they were fighting about when the bear ripped, causing them both to fall. Stella grabbed Dean, making sure he was ok. 

”The bear is Stellas. She came in with it, ” Becky said, taking the other half from Bela, ”time out both of you.”

Becky took Bela and Dean to the time out corner telling them they had to sit for five minutes, and if they couldn't get along, it would be longer. Benny took half of the bear that Dean had handed it to Stella. She sniffed, and tears filled her eyes she ran to the corner and sat down, holding the pieces close. 

”Chere, you ok?” Benny asked, sitting next to her.

Stellas bottom lip quivered as she tried not to cry.

“Your Daddy can fix it. I’m sure he can,” Benny said, rubbing her back. 

Stella shook her head and sucked hard in her pacifier. What if her dad got mad, and she got a spanking for the bear, and he never let her have another one? 

**********************

“Mr. Novak Becky is on the phone, something about Stella won’t stop crying.”

“Thank Andrea, how is Benny? Is he down there?” Jimmy asked, picking up the phone. 

Andrea nodded. She was Bennys mommy, and she told Jimmy Benny was a good boy as always. 

Jimmy answers the call Becky was talking a mile a minute Jimmy said he would come down to see what was going on. 

Jimmy stopped by Cas’ office to tell him he was heading down to the daycare, Cas said he would go with him he wanted to see how Dean was doing. 

As they entered the elevator, they sighed, hoping it was nothing serious, and their babies were ok. 

“We should have brought them upstairs with us,” Cas said, pressing the first-floor button. 

“We can ask them maybe they like it, and something happened, Benny is in there, and his always nice to the others,” Jimmy replied, hoping for the best. 

As they walked to the door, they could see through the Glass Dean was trying to comfort Stella while Benny sat off to the side, looking like he didn’t know what to do to help. 

“Look, Stella, your Daddy is here,” Becky said with a smile, hoping that would help. 

Stella looked up and then down at the bear in her hands she ran and hid under the table, dropping the bear on the floor. 

Jimmy looked at Dean, who explained what had happened and said he was sure Stella thought Jimmy was going to be mad at her. 

Jimmy sighed and laid down on the floor, looking under the table while Cas talked to Dean. 

“Stella, Daddy’s not mad, come out please, ” Jimmy said, smiling softly. 

Stella shook her head and sniffed, Jimmy sighed, “sweetheart I promise you aren’t in any trouble, I can fix the bear,” Jimmy said, waving for her to come out. 

She crawled out as Jimmy stood up, she looked down, Jimmy lifted her chin, so she was looking at him. 

“Come on,” Jimmy said, picking Stella up, he grabbed her bag and jacket from the cubby. 

“Mr. Novak, I am sorry this happened. I was I on the phone with a client,” Becky said, hoping he wasn’t pulling her. 

“It’s not you; I want her close, that’s all I think half a day should be good to start, ” Jimmy replied, smiling. 

Becky agreed as Cas grabbed Dean's things and took his hand. Benny waved bye to them and then glared at Bela and Cole for being mean to Stella and ripping her bear. 

Jimmy kissed Stellas cheek before she laid her head on his shoulder. She smiled behind her pacifier. He smiled back.

”Daddy, Stelly didn't do anything she wanted her bear, and I ripped it, ” Dean said, putting his head down he felt terrible for cutting the bear he knew it was her favorite. It was the first time she had something that was all her own.

”It's ok. Next time tells Miss. Becky ok, and she can come help, ” Cas said, leading Dean into the elevator, Jimmy and Stella right behind them. 

”Ok, I promise, ” Dean replied he looked up at his sister snuggled in her alpha's arms, ”up, Daddy.”

Cas smiled, picking his Omega up as the doors opened. 

Andrea was hanging up the phone as Jimmy walked to his office and Cas to his tell Dean they would all eat lunch together. 

”oh, Mr. Novak, she's adorable. I love her dress, ” Andrea said, smiling at Stella, ”your meeting is here they are in your office if you want, she can stay out here.”

”that won't be necessary, she's a good girl,” Jimmy replied, opening the door to his office. 

Zachariah Adler was one of Jimmy's clients. Jimmy was in advertising, and Mr. Adler sold mattresses. 

”I'm sorry to keep you, little problem down at daycare, but everything is better now, ” Jimmy said, setting down Stella, along with her bag. 

”That's alright I was waiting long, I need to renew my ads, ” Zachariah said, smiling at Stella she moved next to Jimmy sitting on the floor next to him.

”She is a little bit shy, ” Jimmy said, petting her head, making sure she was alright before starting with Mr. Adler's request. 

“I was thinking of changing a few things if you have the time?” Zachariah asked. 

Jimmy nodded and pulled his file. 

********************************

Cas sat Dean down on the floor next to his desk; Dean looked around the office was huge a large window he walked over to look out of wondering how high up they were, large dark wood desk, computer a few pictures of Cas and Jimmy and few other people Dean didn’t know. 

“Daddy, who is this?” Dean asked, pointing to the pictures. 

“That is my brother Gabriel and his baby,” Cas said with a smile. 

“That’s our little brother,” Dean said, pointing to the boy in the picture. 

“How do you know that?” Cas asked he was under the notion that they didn’t know who they were related to only if they were twins where the siblings kept together. 

Dean explains that they all play together to get social skills, and that boy smelled similar to Stella, so Dean knew he was their little brother. 

Cas nodded most siblings had and underline scent he and Jimmy smell like honey while Gabriel had honey with hints of chocolate. 

Dean and Stella smelled like a cherry pie with a hint of pine, and now that Cas was thinking about it, Sam Gabriel’s baby did have that same scent. 

“Will we see him again? I know Stella got attached, and then we never saw him again,” Dean said, looking at the photo. 

“This weekend we have family dinner, everyone will be there,” Cas said, sitting down at his desk, sending a quick text to Jimmy about what he Dean had informed him. 

Cas has Dean sit and play on the floor next to his desk while he worked on the advertising for Gabriel’s company. 

Jimmy and Stella knocked on the door, letting them know it was lunch and that food would arrive in a few minutes. 

“Daddy, Cole said he didn’t like you or us,” Dean said as they sat around the table in the middle of the office to eat. 

Cas looked at Jimmy he shook his head, “their Daddy isn’t a very nice man, so they take it out on everyone else,” Cas replied handing Dean more food, “I’m sorry he said that to you, but it is their loss not wanting to be friends with you and Stella.”

“Stella. You have to sit and eat,” Jimmy said as Stella got up again, walking around the room looking out the window. Jimmy looked at Cas and sighed. She had been like that since the bear got ripped. 

“Sweetheart, what is it?” Jimmy asked, he knew she could tell him, but if she could point or something, he could make it better. 

Stella sighed and pointed to herself. Jimmy nodded, “what about you?” He asked. 

She frowned, she didn’t know how to show him what she was thinking, and it was frustrating. 

“Stelly, are you sad about the bear?” Dean asked he thought that might be it. 

She nodded and then shook her head, Cas looked at her there was something she wanted to say but couldn’t. 

“Is it because everyone else talks?” Cas asked, hoping he was wrong. 

Tears filled her green eyes, and she nodded and started babbling at Cas, trying to tell him. 

“Ok you’ll learn we can get you into speech therapy, We will get you stuff to help so you can tell us what you need,” Jimmy said. Happy, they figure out what was bothering her. 

Stella sighed and looked at Dean who nodded, “you are smart you will learn, I’m sorry I didn’t teach you more,” Dean said with a sniff, he hardly learned himself no one took the time. 

Stella sighed and walked over to Dean kneeling she pulled him into a hug, pulled away she pointed to him and then herself, “I love you too,” Dean said, wiping his eyes. 

The twins fell asleep on the floor next to the table after lunch. Jimmy smiled and said he would leave Stella there with dean, so she didn't get scared when she woke up, Cas agreed it was a good idea and grabbed a blanket he kept in the closet for when he stayed long nights but now with the babies Cas told himself he wasn't going to work himself to death.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** **  
  
**

Friday finally came much to Cas and Jimmy’s relief. They had the whole weekend to bond with their babies. 

Stella’s rash was finally starting to clear up. Dean was learning to drink from a sippy cup at daycare Becky took the time to show him much to Cas’ delight. Cas was so proud of his baby he snuck out of the office to pick him up a special toy just for him. 

They were getting ready to head out for the day, making sure they brought extras of everything after work they were heading to their parent’s house for their weekly dinner. 

Their papa Chuck had insisted that they meet weekly to check in with each other. He said it would help keep them together as a family. This way, they wouldn’t grow apart as a family. 

Cas carries Dean down the stairs setting him down, heading back up to get Stella while Jimmy packed the car. Stella looked up at Cas and glared a bit. 

“He is packing the car,” Cas said, picking her up. 

Stella liked Cas she didn’t want him carrying her around it wasn’t like when Jimmy did it, Cas didn’t give her the same feeling in her stomach as she got when Jimmy touched her. Jimmy made her slick, and she liked that feeling. 

“Okay, sweetheart, hold Dean's hand while we walk to the car,” Cas said, setting Stella down, heading into the kitchen to grab a few things before going to the car. 

Dean reached for her hand; she pulled away. She didn’t want to hold his hand. She wanted to wait for her Daddy. He always carried her to the car. 

“You are supposed to hold my hand,” Dean said, trying to retake her hand. 

Stella pulled away, stomping her foot at Dean, telling him she wasn’t having any of it. Dean sighed and waited for Cas to come back from the kitchen. 

“Stella, I told you to hold Dean's hand,” Cas said, looking down at both of them. 

“She doesn’t want to,” Dean said, looking at his sister. 

Cas sighed this was the first time either one of them didn’t listen, Cas told Stella again she needed to hold Dean's hand so they could go to the car, Stella shook her head and sat down. 

“Fine,” Cas said, heading out the door with Dean in tow, hoping Stella would follow. 

Cas took Dean to the car. Jimmy looked around and asked where Stella was. 

“Pouting,” Cas said, picking Dean up and setting him in the car. 

“Jesus, Cas, you left her?” Jimmy said, annoyed running back to the house. 

Stella was sitting on the floor where Cas had left her knowing Jimmy would come in any second to get her, and she was right, he burst through the door relief flooding his face. Stella smiled at him and made grabby hands. 

“Sweetheart, you have to listen to Cas too. What if Daddy wasn’t here?” Jimmy asked, picking Stella up. 

Stalled laid her head on Jimmy’s shoulder and sighed, putting her pacifier back in her mouth happy her Daddy was carrying her. 

Cas shook his head, watching Jimmy carry Stella to the car. Jimmy placed Stella in her seat, buckling her in kissing her gently on the forehead. Stella kicked her legs a bit, loving that Jimmy always kissed her. 

“You are spoiling her,” Cas said, getting into the driver's seat. 

“I know, I can’t help it,” Jimmy said, turning and smiling at Stella. 

“It’s not good to spoil her like that. They need discipline too. You know how Omegas can get when not adequately disciplined,” Cas said, turning his head a bit to look at his brother.

What was Jimmy supposed to do? His baby was so cute and wanted to be cuddled by him. Jimmy sighed. He knew Cas was right, but Jimmy was going to wait for something big, not because she didn't want to walk to the car.

As they pulled up to the building, Jimmy told Stella she needed to walk into daycare today. Stella scowled at Jimmy; she didn't want to walk, her Daddy always carried her everywhere. Maybe she was terrible, and he didn't love her anymore. 

”sweetheart?” Jimmy asked, watching her face change expressions, ” did you hear me?” 

Stella nodded slowly; Dean grabbed her hand, squeezing it, hoping she wouldn't be stubborn and get a punishment. 

Jimmy got Dean out first and told him to wait by Cas while he got Stella out. Stella kicked her legs happily as Jimmy unblocked her kissing her forehead, helping her climb out she held her arms up. 

“No, you are going to walk, remember?” Jimmy said.

Stella made a face and put her arms down, taking Jimmy’s hand. 

As they made their way to the daycare Dean stopped walking, Cas looked at him. 

“What's wrong?” Cas asked, concerned.

“I, can I go with you?” Dean asked, keeping his head down.

Cole and Bela were still picking on Dean and Stella, Benny did what he could to help, but they were relentless.

“No, we have a big meeting,” Cas replied, pulling Dean along. 

Dean put his head down and followed. Stella sighed. She knew what Dean asked, and the answer they never let them sit in their office after the first day saying it was better for them to interact with other babies.

Jimmy opened the door to the daycare, Bela and Cole were kneeling next to a tall, lanky man. He scared Stella she shrank behind Jimmy. Cas nodded to the man and greeted him.

“Castiel, James, these must be your babies,” the man said through his nose.

“This is Dean, and that's his sister Stella,” Cas replied.

“I wanted to speak with you both about how Bela and Cole have been treating your little ones.”

“Alistair, I have no idea what you are talking about,” Cas said, looking down at Dean.

“Let's say goodbye, and we can go to my office,” Jimmy said, kneeling to say goodbye Stella he kissed her forehead and tickled her tummy, told her to be a good girl, and he would be back for lunch.

Dean and Stella waited until they couldn't see their daddies anymore before they went to play with Benny. He was already at the blocks setting things up.

Cole and Bela came over, Stella glared at Bela and turned away. 

“You didn't tell?” Cole asked, confused. 

“No, why would we?” Dean replied, handing blocks to Stella, who was getting better at her stacking with Benny’s help.

“We thought since he knew,” Bela said. 

Dean ignored her; they picked on Stella called her names and said she was stupid because she didn't talk. 

Becky always came over and told Cole and Bela. It wasn't kind to pick on the others, but they didn't care. 

Cole and Bela made their way over to the other side of the room, knowing when they weren't wanted. 

Stella tugged on Dean's arm and pointed to the door, and another baby was coming in, she had fire-red hair and pale skin in overalls and chucks, Dean already liked her. 

Stella pointed to the girl and then herself, Benny was starting to learn how Stella communicated.

”yes, we can introduce you, ” Benny said with a gentle smile, he like Dean and Stella they were fun to play with. 

The girl walked over to them, all playing. 

”Hey, I'm Charlie, ” she said, sitting down next to Stella. 

”I'm Dean, and that's my sister Stella. She doesn't talk, ” Dean said. 

” I'm Benny.”

”cool, nice to meet you guys, what are you making?” Charlie asked, looking at the blocks. 

”a castle, ” Dean said, stacking the blocks while Stella practiced. 

”can I help?” Charlie asked, smiling. 

Dean nodded and smiled, scooting the basket over to Charlie. She talked about all kinds of things while they stacked to blocks telling them all about Harry Potter and the hobbit all things Stella and Dean had never heard of, but Dean made a note to ask Cas about getting the book to read to him. 

They were so busy playing and making the castle they didn't notice their Daddies come in until Stella ran off and jumped on Jimmy. 

”Hey, Sweetheart, are you having fun?” Jimmy asked, picking Stella up. 

Stella nodded, pointing to Charlie and smiling, Jimmy waved to Charlie and said hello to her. He knew Charlie was Dorothy's baby in the I.T. Department. 

“Becky, are we are going to take them to lunch today, we might not be back,” Cas said, grabbing their bags from the cubbies. 

“Okay, we will be here,” Becky said, waving bye to the twins. 

Dean and Stella waved bye to Benny and Charlie. Dean was excited to go out to eat, they had never been to a restaurant, so this was a new experience. Stella didn’t know what was wrong with her Alpha; he smelled funny like he was upset. She kissed him right on his mating, glad not thinking Stella wanted her Alphas pleasant scent to come back. 

“Stell, not now,” Jimmy said, pressing the elevator button. 

Stella looked down at Dean to understand what she did wrong, sniffing the air Cas smelled different too. 

Stella kissed Jimmy cheek, trying to cheer him up, hoping it would help. Jimmy sighed when the doors dinged and opened, walking in. 

Dean tugged on Cas’ sleeve, Cas looked down at Dean. 

“Daddy, are you mad?” Dean asked quietly, keeping his head down, not wanting to upset Cas anymore than he already seemed to be. 

“Yes, but not with you,” Cas replied, smiling softly at Dean. 

Jimmy looked at Stella, and she tilted her head at him in a question. 

“Not at you either, we had a rough meeting,” Jimmy said, “and we needed our babies to help cheer us up.” 

Stella kissed Jimmy on the cheek again this time he smiled, knowing all she wanted was to make him happy. 

Cas picked Dean up as the doors opened, kissing Dean on the cheek, nuzzling him. As they walked to the car, the Alphas scents started to settle back to normal, making their Omegas relax. 

Cas and Jimmy loaded their babies into the car. Cas let out a sigh as he got into the front seat, he waited for Jimmy to close his door before he spoke. 

“Dean, why didn’t you tell us Cole and Bela we’re picking on you and Stella?” Cas asked, turning to look at the Omega. 

Dean looked down and shook his head, every time they said anything at the ranch, no one believed them, so Dean figures it was the same height Cas and Jimmy. 

“Oh Dean, we would have believed you,” Jimmy said, looking at Dean. 

“Okay, I’ll tell you from now on, but they are mostly mean to Stella, and she can’t tell you,” Dean replied, looking at Stella. 

She was looking at all three of them, Stella knew what they were talking about but decided she wouldn’t try to say anything it was better if they thought she didn’t know. 

Cas drove them to a nearby cafe that was Baby Omega friendly. 

Dean said sorry to his Daddy, and he pulled him out of his car seat, Cas shook his head telling Dean it was okay and as long as he knows it's okay to say Cas stuff as long as it wasn't getting, Dean said he knew the difference and would do his best to remember. 

Stella was watching make sure she knew what was going on, but to them, it looked like she was surveying the restaurant. 

“Jimmy, she's adorable,” the hostess said, smiling. 

“Thanks, Jo,” Jimmy said, rubbing Stellas back. 

“Twins?” Jo asked, spotting Cas with Dean. 

Cas nodded as Jo said hello to Dean; he gave her a small wave hiding behind his Daddy. 

Jo led them to a booth, letting them know their server would be with them in a minute. 

“Stella, what do you want?” Jimmy asked, looking over the menu. 

Stella looked at the kid's menu, pretending she knew how to read, and pointed to the first word she thought she knew.

”chicken strips?” Jimmy asked with a soft smile. 

Stella bounced and nodded her head; she liked chicken. Jimmy gave her some. It was okay, not like oatmeal, that they always had to eat at the ranch. 

”Daddy, can I get a burger?” Dean asked, looking at his menu. 

”of course, ” Cas said, looking over his menu, deciding a burger sounded good. 

The server came over to the table. 

”Hello, Clarence, ” she said with a cocky smile. 

”Hello, Meg, ” Cas replied, still looking over the menu. 

”I have missed you, ” Meg said, leaning close to Cas. 

”I'll have a cheeseburger, ” Cas said, not responding to what she said handing out the menu. 

”is that all you want?” Meg asked innuendo dripping from her words. 

”I would like one too, please, with fries, ” Dean spoke up. 

Meg wrote down everyone's order. She rubbed Cas’ arm before she left. 

Dean watched as the woman walked away he didn't know much about things, but he knew that she and his Daddy had something going on, and it hurt Dean deep to know that Meg still had feelings for Cas. 

Cas looked at Dean, who was coloring on his menu, ignoring the heartbreak in his chest, that feeling of not being enough for his Daddy. Dean thought maybe Cas and Jimmy only got him and Stella as someone to show off, and they didn’t want them as mates. 

Dean kicked Stella under the table she looked up and gave Dean a soft smile and slid under the table crawling over to Dean and Cas while Jimmy scolded her and saying that she shouldn’t crawl under the table like that. 

Stella ignored Jimmy climbing between Cas and Dean. Wrapping her arm around her brother, giving him a tight hug, she glared at Cas for hurting her brother's feelings and pushed him. 

“What?” Cas asked, confused. 

Stella was always kind and friendly. She never pushed anyone, not even her brother. 

Stella pointed to Cas and then Meg as she walked up with their drinks. She glared at Meg as she set the glasses down. Stella grabbed Meg's wrist when she went to touch Cas again, letting out a warning growl. 

“Stella, enough,” Jimmy said. 

Stella let go, still growling a warning before slipping under the table and going back to her seat. 

Meg didn’t say anything more to Cas, keeping it strictly professional. 

“Stella, that wasn’t nice,” Jimmy said, sticking the straw in her cup. 

She shrugged, pointing at Dean and then Cas.

“Dean, are you upset about something?” Cas asked. 

Dean nodded and looked out the window; he didn’t wanna talk about it in the restaurant he wanted to eat his food and go home. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Cas asked, placing a straw in Dean’s cup. 

“No, not now,” Dean said, taking a drink from the cup.

Jimmy looked at Stella, who was trying to figure out the straw. 

“It’s like a bottle,” Jimmy said, showing her. 

Stella nodded and sucked on the straw, happy when some of the liquid entered her mouth. 

“Stella, we do not growl at people,” Jimmy said, looking at his baby. 

Stella looked up at him and point to Dean and Cas made a heart with her hands, she pointed in the direction Meg went, and the made the sign for a break, looking to her brother and Cas. 

“She thinks Meg is trying to break you two up,” Jimmy said, proudly. He figured out what Stella was trying to say. 

Cas shook his head. There was no way he would get back with Meg, who cheated on him, besides he loved Dean, and he was it for him. 

“Are you sure?” Dean asked, looking down. 

“I am one hundred percent sure,” Cas replied, smiling, kissing Dean on the cheek. 

Jimmy looked at Stella. She shrugged, he laughed and told her she shouldn’t growl at people. 

Meg dropped off the food and didn’t make any more advances at Cas but keeping an eye on Stella, who smiled when Meg places the chicken and French fries in front of her. 

Jimmy cut up the chicken into tiny pieces for Stella to pick up, making sure it wasn’t too hot, while Cas cut Dean burger in half. 

“Mmm, I love burgers,” Dean exclaimed, taking another bite, “Stelly, try,” he said, handing his sister a piece she smiled as she took a bit nodding in agreement. 

The rest of lunch was uneventful, Jimmy and Cas talked about their meeting and what they were going to do about the problematic client who they didn't see eye to eye with, the smell of Alpha worry filled the air. Dean leaned in, resting his head on Cas’ arm to comfort him. 

“I’m okay, are you guys ready to go?” Cas asked. 

The twins nodded, rubbing their eyes. It was almost time for their nap. 

Jimmy paid while Cas took Stella and Dean to the car; Stella held Dean's hand this time, not complaining about not being carried. She just wanted to sleep. 

Cas put Stella in first sense Dean listened a little better about staying near the car than Stella was, Jimmy and Cas learned that the hard way when Stella wandered away and almost got taken by another Alpha luckily Jimmy grabbed her in time. 

Dean climbed into the car himself, getting in his seat. He liked doing small things for himself once in a while, like getting in the car or feeding himself while Cas got him dressed and all that other stuff. 

Stella was asleep by the time everyone else got into the car. Dean didn’t take too long to fall asleep once Cas started driving. 

“We have to watch the way other people talk to us,” Jimmy said, looking back at Stella. 

“I didn’t think it would upset Dean that bad; I was ignoring Meg's advancements,” Cas replied, shaking his head. 

“They are protective of each other, and of us,” Jimmy said, he shook his head to look at Stella and the way she acted you would think she was the sweetest baby. She would never hurt a fly but to see her growl at Meg. Jimmy knew they would have to watch themselves. 

Stella stirred as Jimmy laid her in their bed. Cuddling next to her, she curled into his rubbing her face on Jimmy's chest. It always made Jimmy smile when she did that reading somewhere that newborns and toddlers do it to get their parents' scent; it made Jimmy happy that his baby loved his smell. 

*******************

Dean wasn’t sure about meeting their family even though it was his and Stella's new family. Cas had reassured him that everyone was okay with them, and his brother had a baby too so they would have someone to play with. 

Cas took Stella’s hand while Jimmy grabbed their bags and the things they needed for the night out of the car. 

Dean looked around the house the same size as theirs, with a large oak door with pretty stained glass inlaid, the sun made pretty colors on the white wall as Cas pushed the door open. 

Stella pointed, smiling and was disappointed when the door closed and the colors were gone. 

“James, open the door for her,” Chuck said with a gentle smile. 

Jimmy opened the door watching Stella and Dean try and figure out how the colors were on the wall. 

“They are adorable,” Chuck smiles at his boys, giving them both hugs, “Gabriel is here with Sam.” 

Stella’s head snapped up at hearing Sam's name. She looked at Dean. He shrugged he did say anything to her Incase they didn’t show up to the dinner. Stella clapped, getting Cas and Jimmy’s attention pointing to the other room and making walking motion with her fingers. Jimmy nodded, and Chuck laughed. 

“She doesn't talk at all?” Chuck asked, watching Jimmy and Stella interact. 

“A few sounds, mostly she says D for Dean and everything else is pointing and making hand signals,” Cas said, taking Dean by the hand. 

They followed Chuck to the living room after removing their coats and hanging them on the coat rack. 

Sam was looking at a book on the floor near his Daddy, Stella squealed when she saw him running into the room and landing on Sam. 

“Hi, sis,” Sam said with a smile sitting up to hug Stella. 

The man sitting in the chair next to Sam looked up. 

“They are related?” He asked. 

“Hello, Gabriel, and yes, they are related,” Cas replied, letting go of Dean's hand so he could greet his brother. 

Stella was signing to Sam excitedly. Sam was laughing, telling her to slow down he couldn’t understand her. Dean settled in, adding what he needed to, to Stella's story. 

“Did you know she could sign?” Chuck asked while watching the babies interact. 

Jimmy shook his head; he didn’t even think to see if she knew any sign. Cas was amazed that Dean knew it too now he knew how Dean always knew what Stella was trying to say it wasn’t natural sign language but something that they made up. 

“Stell, can you say hi to Sam’s Daddy Gabriel,” Jimmy said, smiling at his baby. 

Stella waved hello to Gabriel, who smiled at her, Dean said hello as well. 

“Papa, where’s Dad?” Cas asked, pouring himself a drink. 

“He will be home in time for dinner; he had a meeting run late,” Chuck replied, sitting on the couch watching the babies play. 

Jimmy excused himself and told Stella to stay with Cas. He would be right back; he was going to the bathroom. Stella nodded and continued to play with her toys that Jimmy and Cas had packed for them. 

Fifteen minutes later, Jimmy still wasn’t back, Stella looked around no one was looking at her, and she took the opportunity to go exploring. 

Stella could hear people talking it sounded like her Daddy, so she headed that way, making sure she tiptoed not to make any noise she stopped shy of the door. 

“Please, stop, I have Stella,” Jimmy said, pushing the red-headed woman away from him. 

“The baby, she can't even talk,” the woman replied. 

“Anna, enough I,” Jimmy was cut off by Anna kissing him. 

Stella’s heart stopped, she couldn’t breath walking to the living room, Cas stopped her asking what she was doing she shook her head and went back to playing. 

“Stelly?” Dean asked, looking at his sister. 

Stella signed everything she saw and heard, Sam and Dean shook their heads swearing they wouldn’t say anything. 

Jimmy came in with Cas, whispering to each other, and nodding. 

“Stella, come sit with me,” Jimmy said, sitting on the couch, patting his lap. 

Stella looked at him. She wasn’t going to but decided that maybe she should act more grown-up, and he would kiss her like he kissed the maid. 

She sat in his lap, kissing his jaw before laying her head on Jimmy’s chest. He wrapped his arms around Stella, squeezing her, kissing the top of her head. 

They were informed that dinner was to be served as their father, Mitch, walked in following everyone to the dining room. 

Cas sat next to Dean, putting him next to Stella and Jimmy on the other side while Gabriel and Sam sat across their dads at the ends of the table. 

“Who do we have here?” Mitch asked, smiling at Stella and Dean. 

“This is Stella,” Jimmy replied, wrapping an arm around her. 

“Dean,” Cas said, mirroring Jimmy’s movements. 

Dinner was set before them as they talked business and the babies which Stella and Dean ignored looking around taking everything in. 

The room was large, with a table big enough for the eight of them, but Dean was sure it could expand to fit more, the walls were white like the rest of the house. Sheer curtains hung from the windows letting in the last of the sunlight of the day. The dishes were beautiful; the twins usually ate off the plastic ones their Daddy’s gave them in case they knocked them on the floor. 

“Stella, stop you need help,” Jimmy said. 

Stella pushes his hand away, trying and failing to use the fork herself. Jimmy tried showing her again, but she wouldn’t allow it. 

“Excuse us?” Jimmy said, standing and lifting Stella out of her seat. 

Cas looked at Dean “he shouldn’t have kissed the maid.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the endnotes for more details.

**Chapter Four**

Jimmy carried Stella off to the other room she didn't put up a fight, Stella figured she would wait until he set her down. 

"What has gotten into you?" Jimmy asked, setting Stella down in front of him. 

Stella glared at him and started signing faster than Jimmy thought was possible. Stella was grunting, trying to speak as she was signing, pointing forcefully at Jimmy.

"Slow down I, hang on," Jimmy said, holding up his hands, heading out the door. 

Stella threw her hands up and turned around, waited, and tapping her foot. Jimmy came back with Dean, who looked like he didn't want to be a part of what was going on between the two of them. Dean tapped Stella on the shoulder and said her name getting her to turn around.

"Can you tell me what she is saying?" Jimmy asked, looking a bit sheepish. He wished he had taken ASL in school. 

  
  


Stella started signing and pointing at Jimmy. Dean already knew what she was upset about but translated the best he could, without getting in trouble.

"Well, she's mad cuz you kissed the maid. Stella thinks you don't want her," Dean said, looking back at Jimmy. 

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry you saw that, but I promise I want you," Jimmy said, stepping closer to Stella. 

Stella backed up, signing. Dean looked at her and then Jimmy. 

"I'm not saying that, and she doesn't want you to touch her right now," Dean replied, shaking his head there was no way he was getting in trouble. 

Stella made a face and signed again, pointing at Jimmy. Dean looked at him for help.

"It's ok, what is she saying?" Jimmy said, looking between the twins. 

Dean sighed, "she's says you're a big stupid doo-doo head, not in those words," Dean replied, looking down at his shoes.

Jimmy nodded and told Dean he could go back to Cas. They would be back soon. Dean nodded, hugging his sister, telling her to be nice before running back to the dining room. 

Stella turned away she was angry, first the waitress and now the maid, why weren't they good enough? 

Stella started to cry if he didn't want a baby, then why did he buy her? Why did Cas buy Dean? If they weren't what they wanted.

"Stelly, please don't cry; I'm so sorry," Jimmy said, touching her on the shoulder. 

Stella turned around and backed away, shaking her head, she pointed to her mating gland and then him. 

"Yes, I wanna mate with you, but we gotta wait," Jimmy said, stepping closer. 

Stella didn't back up this time. Jimmy cupped her cheek, staring into her hurt green eyes he knew he messed up, big time Jimmy would have to figure out how to get back on her good side. 

"I will make it up to you, I promise," Jimmy said, wiping away her tears with his thumb. 

Stella looked up and made an angry face at Jimmy. She wasn't going to forgive him so fast. 

" I understand you're still angry," Jimmy replied," will you let me help you eat?"

Stella sighed and held her arms up; Jimmy smiled, picking her up, carrying her back to the dining room. His scent did calm her, but it wasn't enough to make up for the hurt he caused. 

Everyone watched as Jimmy carried Stella back into the dining room. Mitch shook his head at Jimmy. He knew him, and the maid had a fling, but he had Jimmy put an end to it, there was no way Jimmy could mate a Beta. 

"You told me you ended it," Mitch said, taking a sip of his wine. 

Jimmy sighed, placing his fork down, "I did, she's having a hard time letting go," he replied, taking a sip of his drink. 

"You have Stella and judging by her reaction…"

"Is between Stella and I," Jimmy said, setting his glass down on the table. 

Mitch took a deep breath the stench of annoyed Alpha filled the room, making the Omegas uncomfortable. 

"Mitch," Chuck said softly, trying to get his Alphas attention. 

Mitch looked around at the Omegas they all had their heads down and were shaking a bit all had stopped eating, except Stella who could careless that Mitch was annoyed she just wanted the food to stay on the fork. 

Mitch smiled at Stella, who looked up and smiled back, he seemed like a kind Alpha. 

"You are right, James, it is between the two of you," Mitch said, going back to his food. 

Jimmy looked at Cas who shrugged, it was strange usually their father would go on and on about whatever it was that he thought they did wrong until Chuck intervened and told him to lighten up. 

Dean finished his food and waited for Stella and Sam to finish. Gabriel asked how they knew they were related, and Sam and Dean explained they knew by the way they smelled it was a familiar scent one that family had. 

After dessert, they all went to the den while the babies played on the floor, the "grown-ups talked about work and boring things" as Dean called it, but Sam wanted to know more about what Cas and Jimmy did for a living. Once Stella bugged Sam enough to color with her, he stopped asking questions. 

Gabriel watched as the siblings played and talked amongst themselves. 

"Do you know why she can't speak?" Gabriel asked, looking at Jimmy.

"No, but Doc called the other day I made an appointment for her to go in he felt something in her neck wants to check it out, make sure it's nothing serious," Jimmy replied watching his baby start getting sleepy, and he knew she would want to cuddle soon. 

Stella rubbed her eyes and looked up at Jimmy, she wanted to cuddle, but she was still mad. So she went to Cas for cuddles who laughed and let her sit in his lap, she never asked him for cuddles, so Jimmy knew she was still mad. 

Jimmy looked a bit hurt, but Cas figured that's what Stella was going for; Jimmy hurt her first. 

Cas carried Stella to the car when she fell asleep; Jimmy walked with Dean, who was happy holding anyone's hand.

When Jimmy woke up the next morning, Stella was not in bed, where he put her when they got home from dinner. Panic set in as Jimmy jumped from the bed, running down the stairs. 

Stella was sitting in her chair while Elle was walking around the kitchen, getting breakfast ready. 

"You scared me," Jimmy said, walking to Stella. 

Stella turned away when she saw him, not caring that he was mad. Elle looked at Jimmy handing Stella a bottle of milk. 

"You are welcome," Elle replied after Stella signed thank you. 

"You know how to sign?" Jimmy asked, walking to the cabinet, letting Stella be for a moment. 

"A little, I didn't know she did," Elle said, pointing over her shoulder. 

"There are a lot of things we don't know," Jimmy replied, pulling out a coffee cup. 

Jimmy fixed his coffee, taking a seat at the table next to Stella, who was looking down at her tray, not paying any attention to Jimmy, who was doing his best not to be upset that she was still mad. 

"What did you do?" Elle asked, setting Stella breakfast in front of her. 

"The maid Anna, she kissed, and Stella saw, did you bring her down?" Jimmy asked while trying to help Stella with her breakfast and giving up when Stella pushed his hand away.

"I'm with little Miss I would be mad too. Yes, I brought her down she was sitting on the steps when I came in this morning," Elle said, setting a plate of food in front of Jimmy.

A still sleepy Dean walked in with Cas close behind both rubbing their eyes mumbling good morning in greeting. 

"You are up early," Cas said, lift Dean into his seat. 

"Stella wasn't in bed scared the crap out of me," Jimmy said, taking a bite of food. 

"Still mad?" Cas asked. 

Stella didn't answer; she was busy trying to stab the eggs with her fork. 

"Stella," Dean said a bit louder.

Stella looked up, smiling at Dean and waving to Cas, going back to what she was doing. Cas looked at Jimmy as he sat down. 

They sat and ate, talking about what they were going to do for the day. Stella sighed and tugged on Dean's arm; he looked at her. She pointed to her diaper. 

"She needs a change," Dean said, shoving food in his mouth. 

Jimmy stood up and removed the tray Stella made a face, but she wasn't going to fight. She didn't like the wet feeling. Jimmy lifted her, placing her on his hip and heading up to the playroom. 

"Stell, you scared me this morning. I know you are mad, and I promise that will never happen again," Jimmy said, opening the door to the playroom. 

Stella turned her head; she could be mad if she wanted to be. Stella folded her arms across her chest as Jimmy took off her bottoms to change her. 

"Hey, look at that, you're almost all clear," Jimmy said, smiling at his grumpy baby, "ok be grumpy. We are going to go to the park." 

Stella ignored Jimmy as he got her redressed and picked her up. 

"How long are you going to ignore me?" Jimmy asked. 

Stella unfolded her arms and sighed as Jimmy carried her back down the stairs. 

After breakfast, everyone got ready to head to the park Dean, and Stella was in matching overalls with chucks and matching red shirts. Stella grabbed her pacifier and sat down by the stairs waiting for someone to carry her down. Jimmy spotted her lifting her she sighed and turned away when he tried to kiss her on the cheek. 

"Give her time," Cas said once everyone was in the car.

"I know," Jimmy said, shutting his door. 

As they pulled into the park, Dean and Stella, both got excited, pointing to different things and clapping. Cas got the twins out of the car while Jimmy grabbed what they needed from the back. 

Dean took Stella by the hand so she wouldn't wander off like she does when no one is looking. 

"You have to stay close," Dean said to her. 

Stella tilted her head and looked at him, Dean sighed and repeated when he said adding in the signs, Stella nodded understanding it wasn't safe for her to go off alone, but she couldn't help it she liked to look at stuff. 

"Come on, baby," Jimmy said, picking Stella up. 

She frowned and wiggled out of his grasp, taking Dean's hand and following him. Jimmy sighed and followed, he should have known she wasn't going to want him to carry her, but it was worth a shot. 

"Stelly, look," Dean said, pointing to the swings. 

"Dean, you don't have to shout at Stella all the time," Cas said, looking at the two of them. 

"Sorry," Dean said, signing to his sister. 

"For what?" she signed back. 

"Shouting," Dean signed back. 

"I didn't notice," Stella replied, looking at Cas before running off to the swings. 

Cas chasing after them yell to be careful, he would help them, they didn't listen climbing onto the swings themselves and laughing. Jimmy smiled, watching Stella. He was kicking himself for not ending things with Anna long before he found Stella and for what happened the night before he figured a few gifts should set things right between them.

Cas called Jimmy over to help him push the twins on the swings. Stella stopped the swing and ran to the slide before Jimmy could get to her, he looked at Cas who shook his head. They couldn't be mad that she was mad that would be saying his feelings weren't valid. 

Jimmy followed her to the slide in case she needed him. She didn't, but he was still there if she needed him while Dean and Cas played on the swings. 

Jimmy's phone rang; he turned to answer the call. He was buried in conversation when Cas asked where Stella was looking around. They all started shouting her name Dean spotted her. 

Stella spotted something shiny across the street from the park, following the reflection she was about to step into the street when Jimmy grabbed her. 

"Is she ok?" Cas asked, running up to them with Dean in tow. 

"Where were you going?" Jimmy yelled, shaking Stella a bit. 

Stella looked at Dean, not understanding what she didn't. 

"You look at me, why did you ignore me?" Jimmy yelled. 

She shook her head. She had no idea what he was talking about looking to Dean for answers. 

"She can't hear you," Dean said, annoyed that Jimmy was shouting at his sister. 

"What?" Cas and Jimmy asked in unison. 

"She can sort of hear you, but I don't know how to tell you, no one cared. It's why Sam and I came up with the signing for her," Dean said, his voice thick on the verge of tears. 

"Why didn't you tell us? I thought she was ignoring us this whole time," Cas said. 

Dean shrugged and looked at his shoes; he didn't think they would care no one else did when he told them about Stella and how he thought something was wrong. 

Jimmy sighed and knelt in front of Stella, who looked scared and confused. 

"How did you find me last night?" Jimmy asked. 

"She smelled you and could hear the sound of your voice. It's deep, so it's easier for her to hear, and the house was quiet," Dean said. 

"Let's go home that enough excitement for the day," Jimmy said, hugging Stella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stella was not saying nice things here is what she was actually saying and Dean watered it down. 
> 
> "I'm so fucking pissed! how could he do that?"
> 
> "you tell him not to Fucking touch me."
> 
> "he's a stupid dumb ass, with shit for brains."
> 
> yes, she swears more often than most people know their care person swore a lot and Dean taught Stella. 
> 
> Dean and Sam both came up the signing they use to help Stella communicate, Sams person was a lot kinder and took good care of him and helped with Dean and Stella when she could, allowing them to play and hang out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Dean was excited to spend the day with Cas alone. They were going to the museum but not the annoying kind of museum, a car museum and Dean loved cars. 

"Daddy, how come Stelly and Daddy Jimmy didn't come with us?" Dean asked from the backseat as they pulled out of the driveway. 

"Because I wanted to do something with you alone," Cas said, smiling. 

"Oh, Stelly and I do everything together," Dean replied, looking out the window. 

Cas laughed a bit. He didn't think it would be hard for Dean to spend the day with him alone, but Cas figures if they needed to leave because Dean was uncomfortable, they would go home.

Dean was super excited to see all the cars and learn about them so more. On the website, they list the things the "babies" like, so their Mommies and Daddies have an idea of what to buy before their babies got to their new homes. 

Cas was intrigued that Dean liked the car and learning about cars. The museum was perfect for him. 

They paid, and Cas laid down some rules about staying close and not wandering too far by himself, and when he was ready to go, let him know, and they could go. 

Dean walked around a few feet in front of Cas, pointing to the cars he knew and asked Cas to read about the ones he didn't; they been walking around for two hours when Dean took off running Cas tailing behind him trying to see where he was going when Dean stopped. 

"Daddy, she's beautiful," Dean said in awe, looking at the black in front of him. 

"Let's see what this says; 1967 chevy Impala This automobile has a two-door coupé type body with a front-mounted engine powering the rear wheels. The power is produced by a naturally aspirated engine of 6.5-liter capacity. This powerplant features overhead valve and valve gear, an eight-cylinder layout, and two valves per cylinder. It produces 325 bhp (330 PS/242 kW) of power at 4800 rpm, and maximum torque of 556 N·m (410 lb·ft/56.7 kgm) at 3200 rpm. The engine transmits power to the wheels compliments of a 3-speed automatic transmission. Its quoted weight at the curb is 1969 kg.

"So cool," Dean said, circling the car, "Daddy, I'm hungry."

"Ok, you wanna stop at the gift shop before we go?" Cas asked, holding out his hand. 

Dean nodded and took Cas's hand as they walked to the gift shop. Dean spotted and model of the Impala asking Cas if he could get it, Cas said if he was sure, that's what Dean wanted, then Dean could get it or anything he wanted. 

He was more than happy with his new car, grinning from ear to ear as they headed to a cafe for lunch.

****************************

Stella woke up from her nap, grumpy; she was alone and wet. She didn't like it; getting out of the bed, she made her way to the playroom sniffing the air seeing if Dean was around. She didn't smell anyone opening the door to the playroom; it was empty. Tears started to well in her eyes; how could they forget her? Was she being punished for being mad at Jimmy for kissing the maid? 

Stella jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder; it was Elle. 

"Oh, honey, you're Daddy will be back. He had to step out for a bit," Elle said, making sure she was facing Stella so she could understand. 

Stella shook her head, "Is Daddy mad?" she signed. 

"No, come on, let change you," Elle said, holding out her hand. 

Stella took Elles hand and wiped her eyes with the other hand getting up on the table, the door opened, and Jimmy walked in. 

"Hey, I'll take over. I have a surprise for Stell," Jimmy said, talking Elles spot. 

"Ok, she thinks you are mad at her, she got scared," Elle said, looking down a Stella. 

Jimmy smiled down at Stella who made a grumpy face at him, he kissed her face making her laugh a bit, but she was still mad folding her arms she had a hard time hiding her smile. 

When Jimmy finished changing and fixing her dress, he carried Stella down the stairs and into the living room.

A huge medium size crate was sitting in the living room. Stella looked at Jimmy; her eyes wide, she was sacred; he was sending her away. 

Jimmy shook his head and kissed Stellas cheek, setting her down, he walked to the crate and opened the door. A little silver puppy trotted out sniffing the air; it had on a little yellow vest that said "In Training" on it. 

Stella looked at Jimmy, "she is for you to help you," Jimmy said, smiling. 

She smiled and picked up the puppy it gave Stella kisses, she giggled and kissed the puppy back. 

Elle came in and smiled, shaking her head. Stella waved her over signing. 

"She wants to know what's her name?" Elle said to Jimmy. 

"You have to name her," Jimmy said, smiling. 

Stella sighed and looked at Jimmy, putting the puppy down and sighing. 

"Oh sweetheart," Elle said hugging Stella, Elle was learning their version of sign pretty quickly. 

"What? Is she ok?" Jimmy asked, concerned, looking Stella over. 

"She wants you to know, thank you for the puppy, but you hurt her heart, and that's not going away with a puppy," Elle said, walking away. 

Jimmy dint know what to say but he watched Stella play with her new puppy as he sat down on the couch. 

*******************************************

Dean was sleepy by the time they got done with lunch, last week after the park and the twins said they had fun Jimmy and Cas decided they would take their babies out separately once in a while like Cas taking Dean to the car museum and Jimmy had some special planned for Stella during the week after her doctors appointment.

Cas pulled Dean from the car carrying him inside; a wiggly puppy greeted him, and Stella running after it, followed by Jimmy yelling at the both of them to wait. 

"When did we get a dog?" Cas asked, surprised. 

"She is a hearing dog for Stella," Jimmy said, sighing as Stella picked up the puppy, wagging her finger at it, babbling. 

Cas sighed. They had talked about it, but he didn't know Jimmy bought the dog. Dean rubbed his eyes, looking around. 

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Dean asked in a sleepy voice. 

"Nothing, you wanna see Stella's new present?" Cas asked. 

Dean nodded, still rubbing his eyes as Cas set him down, taking him into the living room. Stella was teaching the puppy to sit, and it was listening to her. 

"Stelly got a puppy?" Dean asked, surprised, and jealous. 

"Stella, got a dog to help her when she is out, so we don't lose her again if she wanders off," Jimmy said, smiling. 

"No fair," Dean said, walking out of the room. 

"This is why we buy two of everything," Cas said, going to comfort Dean. 

Stella sniffed the air excitement, and then concern flashed across her face, Dean was in the room and didn't say anything to her, she got up patted her leg for the puppy to follow and went to find Dean. Jimmy followed, wondering what was going on. 

Dean was crying in his Daddy's arms. Stella touched his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Stella signed. 

Dean pointed to the puppy sitting next to her feet. 

Stella smiled, "we got a new puppy," she signed. 

Cas sat back, letting them work it out; he wasn't going to say anything unless it escalated, but even then, it wasn't that bad. 

"She's your puppy," Dean said and signed back to Stella. 

She shook her head, "we share everything, why not the puppy, you have to help me train her, and give her a name," Stella said, smiling. 

"Really? You wanna share her with me?" Dean asked. 

Stella nodded enthusiastically, Dean's smiled and picked up the puppy she gave him licks and looked at Stella. 

"I thought we could call her Belle," Stella said. 

"Because she is silver?" Dean asked. 

Cas looked confused he had no idea what they were talking about, but they seemed to who worked things out, Stella pointed to the new toy car sitting on the stair next to Cas. Dean smiled, setting the puppy down on the ground it whined. 

"Stella, your puppy needs to go out," Cas said. 

Stella looked down, and the puppy did a little dance, she patted her leg and went to the back door to let the puppy out to go potty, Dean followed along with Cas and Jimmy who was waiting in the hall to see if they would work things out. 

"I see they are ok," Jimmy said, smiling. 

"They share better than we did," Cas said, watching as Dean told Stella about the car museum and about the new car he got. 

"I can't believe they kept that she couldn't hear to themselves," Jimmy said, leaning the door frame again. 

"Like Dean said no one cared, I guess they thought we wouldn't either," Cas said. 

Stella clapped and patted her puppy in praise for going potty outside, Jimmy smiled. 

"She said I hurt her heart, how do i fix that?" Jimmy asked. 

Cas sighed, shaking his head, watching Stella and Dean teach the simple puppy commands. 

"I don't know, it's funny they act like babies, and we like that, but we forget they are eighteen and have grownup feelings," Cas said, realizing that at some point they were going to want to be treated like the adults they are. 

"It's time for dinner, and I got everything set up in your room for the puppy, did she pick a name yet?" Elle said, walking out to the back yard. 

"I don't know," Jimmy said, calling for Stella and Dean to come inside. 

Stella pointed to the puppy and made the sign for a bell. Jimmy looked confused and shook his head. 

"Her name is Belle. How do you two talk when I'm not here?" Dean asked as Cas strapped him into his high chair. 

"Dean, that wasn't nice," Cas said, but he too wanted to know. 

"We make do, and Elle has figured it out," Jimmy replied, strapping Stella in. 

She seemed to have forgiven him a little bit, and Jimmy was going to take that he knew Stella was still upset and what he did hurt her grave, but he would consider her letting him help over being pushed away or Cas doing it any day. 

The next morning Stella had a doctor's appointment to check her hearing, and Dean had to go to daycare alone. He was sad because they always did everything together. Dean was happy to see Benny and Charlie were already there, setting up the blocks for them to play. 

"Stella will be back tomorrow, we found out she has a hearing loss, and Jimmy got her a hearing dog in training so she will be coming tomorrow too," Cas told Becky when he dropped off Dean. 

"That should be exciting, I will be sure to make sure the others know the puppy is working while it's here, and I am sorry to hear about Stella but now that you say that it does make sense," Becky said thinking about all the times she thought Stella was ignoring her. 

"I'll be back for lunch, and we will meet Stella and Jimmy at home after work, ok?" Cas said to Dean. 

"Ok, Daddy, I love you," Dean said, running off to tell Benny and Charlie all about the new puppy. 

*************************************

Stella sighed as she waited with Jimmy and Belle in the waiting room of the audiologist. Jimmy was filling out the paperwork. At the same time, Stella taught Belle to sit. It was the one they were working on the most; Jimmy told Stella the trainer was coming to work with them every day when they got home from work so the puppy could learn how Stella signed. 

They were finally called back, Stella patted her leg, and Belle followed next to Stella stopping when she did. 

"What a cute puppy, what is her name?" the nurse asked. 

Stella looked around at the room; there was a poster of the inner ear and a bunch of doctors stuff. 

"She's not ignoring you," Jimmy said, getting Stella's attention. 

Stella looked at the nurse she asked again what the puppy's name was, Jimmy, repeated the question knowing Stella was having a hard time. 

"It's Belle," Jimmy said. 

The nurse left, saying the doctor would be in shortly. It didn't take long for the doctor to come in, he did his exam ran his tests and finally came back telling Jimmy that Stella had damage to the auditory nerve and hearing aids may help, and it was a good start on getting her the dog in case the aids aren't helpful. 

"Can it be fixed with surgery or something?" Jimmy asked as Stella climbed into his lap with a sleeping Belle. 

It looked like he would be carrying both of them back to the car. 

"No, unfortunately, it's permanent, I don't know what happened to her, but she has a lot of scar tissue in her ears as well," the doctor said. 

Jimmy sighed and kissed his baby. It was such bull shit the way they were taken care of, especially Stella. 

They made an appointment to come back and get Stella fitted for the aids, and hopefully, it would help her a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sensorineural (pronounced: sen-so-ree-nyour-ul) hearing loss results from damage to the inner ear (cochlea) or the auditory nerve. The most common type is caused by the outer hair cells not functioning correctly. The person has trouble hearing clearly, understanding speech, and interpreting various sounds. This type of hearing loss is permanent. In many cases, hearing aids can help the person hear usually.


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6 **

Stella folded her arms across her chest as the trainer for Belle was telling Stella she was using the wrong command. 

"Watch me," He said, slowly making the sign again. 

"Why are you talking to me like I'm stupid, I can't hear, I'm not dumb," Stella's signed and Dean laughed. 

The trainer looked at Dean, questioning what Stella said. 

"She wants to know why you think she's stupid?" Dean said. 

"I don't think you are stupid, it's the wrong command," the man said. 

Dean shook his head, they both were trying to figure out how it was wrong if that was a command sign Stella knew. 

"I'm getting Daddy," Dean said, heading into the house, leaving Stella alone with the trainer and Belle. 

The trainer answered his phone while Dean went to get Jimmy and Cas, Stella watched the man as he walked around talking, she could make out the low tones of his voice. 

Stella gave Belle the following command and headed inside, she was fuming and upset; her feelings were hurt when Jimmy got to her. He looked down and could see the tears forming in her eyes, he was concerned the trainer did something to her.

"What happened?" Jimmy asked, kneeling getting on Stellas level. 

Stella looked at Dean, "that asshole said I was a stupid baby, and I couldn't learn the commands because I was an idiot," she signed tears filling her eyes. 

Dean went to translate, but Jimmy got most of what she was saying. Elle had been teaching him the ones she knew. Jimmy didn't say anything he kissed Stella on the nose and headed into the backyard. 

"Mr. Novak," the trainer started to say. 

Jimmy cut him off, "get the fuck out of my house," he said, pointing. 

"Sir, I did nothing to her," the man said, looking at Stella, he figured that's where so went to go tattle on him. 

"So, you didn't say she was a stupid baby? And she was too much of an idiot to learn the right commands? She made that up. I told your company that she and her brother had their own version of signing. So how is it wrong.?" Jimmy asked, folding his arms to keep himself from punching the guy. 

"How, I thought," the man said, looking at Stella. 

Jimmy grabbed the boy by the shirt and shoved his throughout the house tell him to never come back they would find another trainer and to not expect and recommendation. 

Stella ran to Jimmy, slamming into him, holding up her arms for him to pick her up. She never had anyone stick up for her like that. That's what she needed and wanted from Jimmy, not presents. Stella needed to know he was always going to stick up for her and be there for her.

Jimmy smiled wide and gummy at his baby, he signed he was sorry, and he loved her. 

Stella smiled and signed back.

"She says," Dean started. 

"I know what she is saying," Jimmy said, kissing Stella's forehead. 

**************************

Dean's heat hit him hard in the middle of the night. He was sweating and cramping, it was horrible with the pajamas Cas liked him to wear, he shook Cas he didn't move, he tried again. 

"Daddy, too hot," Dean said, shaking Cas awake. 

Cas rolled over and hushed Dean telling him to go back to sleep. Dean sighed and got out of the bed heading to the bathroom to get in a cold shower. That's what they would do for the babies when the heat first hit, and since Cas wasn't waking up, Dean was going to take care of himself. 

Dean turned on the water, making sure it was cold but not too cold, he took off his pajamas, it took a few minutes to figure out the diaper. Still, he eventually figured it out. Breathing through the cramps, he stepped into the refreshing shower breathing a sigh of relief as the water lowered his body temperature for the time being. 

"Dean, are you alright?" Cas asked, rubbing his eyes. 

"No, Daddy. Too hot, my heat. I tried to tell you," Dean said with a bit of a sob. 

"Oh, sweetheart," Cas said, grabbing a towel. 

He turned off the water and wrapped the towel around Dean, lifting him up off the floor and carrying him back to the bed. 

"Daddy, I need help," Dean whined. 

"I know, let me get undressed," Cas replied, pulling his clothes off. 

Dean flipped over, presenting himself to Cas, who groaned running a hand over Dean's plump ass, he wiggled his butt, trying to get Cas to hurry up. 

Cas laughed, sliding a finger down and around Dean's waiting hole. 

Dean loved the feeling of this Daddy's hands all over him, he moaned as Cas slipped a digit into his hole, causing slick to gush out. Dean's breath hitched at the gentleness of Cas' caress the care he was taking to work Dean open; no one had been this gentle with him. 

"Daddy, please, I'm too hot," Dean complained. 

"I don't wanna hurt you," Cas said, placing a light kiss on Dean's shoulder. 

Dean loved the way Cas' body engulfed his, there were benefits to being so small, one was Cas could easily pick him up and move Dean where he wanted him. 

Much to Dean's pleasure Cas finally removed his finger and lined himself up, slowly pushing past the rim, Dean slammed himself back on Cas. 

Dean panted he had never felt so full, he was used to slim cocks that never filled him up like this.

"Oh, Daddy, move, please," Dean moaned. 

Cas leaned down and kissed the side of Dean's neck cause the Omega to moved dragging Cas' cock along the inside in a pleasantly slow pace, making him and Dean hiss at the same time. 

Dean whined, moving faster; Cas smiled watching as his cock slid in and out of his baby. Dean looked over his shoulder and bit his lip. If that didn't do it for Cas, he grabbed Dean's hips and started thrusting hard and deep, hitting all the sweet spots deep inside Dean, making him holler in pleasure begging Cas to give him his knot, to mate him. 

Cas couldn't deny his sweet little boy, thrusting deep and hard, Dean came with a yelp as Cas bit down on his mating gland ad popping his knot locking them together. Dean was half asleep when Cas moved them into a more comfortable position. Cas praised Dean for being a good boy. 

Cas woke up to Dean grinding down on him, he smiled and grabbed his hips, helping him get what he wanted, it didn't take too long his baby knew what he was doing. Dean passed out again this time on Cas' chest. Dean rubbed his face getting Cas' scent and mumbling about how much he loved his Daddy before falling asleep. Cas sent a text to Jimmy, letting him know that Dean was in heat, and they wouldn't be joining him and Stella. 

******************************

Jimmy rolled over and check his phone, smiling at the text. Stella was curled up in little ball blankets tucked under her chin. Jimmy leaned over and kissed her, gently waking her with a small shake. Stella crinkled her nose and smiled at Jimmy. 

Stella poked her fingers out of the blankets and waved, Belle hopped up on the bed snuggling close to Stella, Jimmy sighed he didn't want the dog on the bed. He didn't have the heart to tell Stella that Belle had her bed she was supposed to sleep in, Jimmy patted Belle on the head before he stood heading to the bathroom.

Stella got out of the bed, babbling to Belle, who followed her everywhere. She met Jimmy in the bathroom, grabbing her toothbrush and toothpaste, getting ready to brush her teeth. 

Stella frowned and looked at Jimmy, he smiled at her. 

She sighed and took her toothbrush from him, he looked at her in the mirror, she seemed sad. 

"Stell?" Jimmy asked, knowing she knew the tone of how her name sounded. 

She looked up at him and shook her head. Stella didn't know how to tell him she was sad, not for any reason, she felt sad. 

"Please, tell me," Jimmy said, gently placing his hand on her cheek. 

Stella pointed to herself and then slid a finger down her face like she was crying. 

"Why are you sad?" Jimmy asked, hoping he signed it right. He was going to ask Gabriel and Sam to make him a chart. 

Stella shrugged and looked down at Belle who was scratching at Stella's pants, she nodded to the puppy and looked up, he told her to go on and let Belle out in the back while they got dressed and ready for the day. 

Jimmy picked out Stella's favorite dress and leggings, he chucks she insists on wearing with everything. Jimmy picked out a matching collar for Belle. He took Stella shopping for Belle. She wanted to get her puppy a dress since Belle had to wear the vest showing she was working when she was out with Stella, Jimmy, let Stella pick out all the different color collars so they would match. 

Stella came back into the room. Jimmy and Cas had let up on the stair rule if Belle needed to go out, the puppy had an accident waiting for someone to let her out. Stella didn't wanna break the rules, so they changed it only when Belle needed to go out to the back yard could the twins go down the stairs alone. 

Jimmy gave her a smile, he would talk to the doctor about what they could do to help Stellas moods. Stella wrapped her arms around Jimmy middle and kissed his lower back, he turned and looked down at her the best he could from the position she was in, he reached for her bring Stella to stand in front of him. 

"Baby, what's going on?" Jimmy asked he knew there was something more than her feeling sad. 

Stella made a face at him and pointed to her mating gland, Jimmy nodded and took her face in his hands. 

"When you get your heat, I promise," Jimmy said. 

Stella made a face and signed for him to repeat it, she didn't understand. Jimmy nodded and repeated slower, she smiled and nodded. Her mood improved some until she found out that Dean was not going with her to daycare, and then she pouted in her high chair until Jimmy was ready to go. 

Belle was excited to ride in the car sitting in Stellas lap, poking her head out of the window. Stella laughed at the puppy and how silly she was being. 

Jimmy parked in their spot; he grabbed Stellas bag before getting her and Belle out of the backseat. 

Stella took hold of Belles's leash, and the puppy sat next to her, waiting for the command. Jimmy smiled, he was happy he pick out a right puppy for Stella, and it matched her personality. 

Beck gushed over the puppy, and Jimmy had to remind her that Bella was working, and she was there to help Stella negative and hear when things got hard for her. 

"You are right, Mr. Novak, but she is so cute," Becky said, looking at the puppy. 

Stella said bye to Jimmy and headed to the table where Benny and Charlie were already playing. 

"No, Dean?" Charlie asked, looking at Stella. 

She shook her head and sat down, Belle laid down under her chair like she did at home when Stella was in her high chair. 

Bela and Cole made their way over to check out Stella's new puppy. 

"Leave the dog alone; she is working," Benny said, shooing them away. 

"We wanna say hi," Cole said, calling to the puppy. 

Belle poked her head up and trotted over to Cole without Stella noticing. Benny and Charlie both got up, Stella was busy playing; she didn't see them get up or that Belle wasn't with her. 

Stella got bored, she got up and wandered to the back door, they go outside int eh afternoon, so they aren't cooped up all day as Becky likes to say. 

The back door was open; it was Belles job to alert people when Stella started to wander; she would let out a bark and then follow. She was good at it as long as she wasn't distracted; its the reason Jimmy choose her. 

"You are supposed to play with Belle, she is working," Becky said, picking up Belles leash, "where is Stella?" 

"She was at the table," Charlie said, turning to look. 

"Oh, no," Becky said, spotting the backdoor open. She was on the phone with Cas and wasn't looking when Stella wondered off. 

Belle let out a few good barks before taking off to find Stella. Luckily she was sitting on a swing, her eyes closed face up to the sun. 

"Stella," Benny called out. 

She looked up and waved. Benny shook his head and looked at Becky. 

"Tell her to come inside," Becky said, walking back into the building. 

Belle ran to Stella waiting for pats, Stella was more than happy to cuddle her puppy. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The day finally came to get Stella her hearing aids; Dean wanted to go with them, saying that he wanted to support Stella, she was his best friend. Cas told Dean he had nothing to worry about. They all were going, and Stella would have everyone's love and support.

Stella was nervous she never heard clear her whole life, what if she didn't like it? Dean reassured her that it was going to be ok and they would get through it together like they always do, Stella nodded and looked out the window, patting Belle on the head trying to calm her nerves.

Jimmy kissed her on the forehead when he got her out of the car, Belle sat down and waited for them to give the following command, happy to follow when Stella told her too. 

The wait wasn't too long, Stells bounced her leg and chewed on their thumb, Jimmy gave Stella her pacifier, and Dean rubbed her back. There was excitement and nerves, everything in between. 

They were finally called back to see the doctor, he was smiling and had Stella sit in the chair by his desk, Dean asked if she was ready for them to start, Stella nodded and sighed. 

"Hey, Stella," Dean said, smiling. 

Stella's eyes filled with tears; it was the first time she had clearly head Dean say her name; it the best thing she could imagine. 

"How is it?" the doctor asked, adjusting the aids. 

"Fine," Stella signed. 

"Sweetheart," Jimmy said, he had hope in his eyes that she would be as happy to hear his voice as she was Dean's. 

Stella smiled and hugged Jimmy, kissing his cheek. The doctor made a few adjustments and let Jimmy and everyone know that somethings may seem too loud for Stella, and she will need time to adjust but to make sure that she wears them daily. 

"Stella, wait for your Daddy and me," Cas called out as the twins walked ahead of them. 

Stella turned and looked at Cas, his voice was pretty, rough and deep she liked it, Dean nodded tell her he liked the sound too. It was reasonably quiet in the doctor's office, outside was another story. Stella whined and covered her ears, a big truck passed by, Jimmy picked her up to comfort her tell Stella everything was all right, and it would get better and not be as scary. 

"How do you do this?" Stella signed to Dean. 

'I'm used to it," Dean signed back; he felt bad for his sister. 

"I don't like it," Stella signed with tears in her eyes. 

"Can she take them out?" Dean asked. 

Jimmy sighed. He felt terrible for Stella, "I'm sorry, but you have to wear them. I think I can turn the volume down," he said. 

Stella nodded, removing her hands from her ears. Jimmy found the volume quickly turning down a bit, so the traffic noise wasn't that bad, Stella smiled and kissed Jimmy on the cheek. They headed to the car, Belle jumped in taking her spot in the middle while Jimmy and Cas put Stella and Dean in making sure they were buckled in and ready to head home. 

Dean looked over at his sister, she seemed uncomfortable, he tapped her on the arm not wanting their Daddies to know, he asked if she was ok, Stella shook her head signing that everything was overwhelming. 

"Daddy, Stelly is not ok," Dean said concern dripping from his voice. 

"Sweetheart, you'll be ok; I know it's hard," Jimmy said, turning an looking at Stella. 

Stella shook her head and pulled the hearing aids out, Jimmy told her to put them back in, or she was going to be in trouble, she ignored everyone they didn't know what it was like, everything was loud. 

Cas parked and shook his head at Jimmy. They didn't believe in hitting as punishment, so time out was the usual thing for the twins it was rare for either of them to go there, but Jimmy wasn't going to let Stella get away with not following directions. Belle followed them up to the playroom, Jimmy sat Stella in the time out chair and told her to wait he would come back and get her when he thought she was ready to listen. 

She shrugged. She didn't care that Jimmy was upset with her, and she was in time out. 

Cas sighed and told Dean to go get a snack from Elle while he headed up to talk to Jimmy, Dean nodded and ran to the kitchen. 

Cas went up to Jimmy's room, knowing he was in there trying not to let Stella out of her time out. 

"Jimmy?" Cas asked, opening the door. 

"I'm not letting her out of time out," Jimmy said. 

"This time, I think you should," Cas said. 

Jimmy was shocked. Cas is always preaching about how he needed to stick to the punishments and not give in, or neither one of the twins would respect him. 

"Hear me out and then decided, she is your Omega, but for the past eighteen years, the world has been quiet for Stella. She was overwhelmed and scared. I know you want what's best, I want what's best for her, but we didn't ask if she wanted to hear the way we do, we made that choice for her," Cas said. 

Jimmy sat down on the bed Cas was right, as much as he loved how little Stella acted, and the way Jimmy treated her she was an adult and needed to be treated as such when it came to things that affected her. Jimmy knew that if he didn't do that small thing, allow Stella to make choices for herself at times, he was no better than the caregiver who raised Stella and Dean. 

"I hate you sometimes," Jimmy said, looking at Cas. 

"I know, I love you too," Cas said, handing Jimmy Stellas hear aids. 

Jimmy looked at him, "she gave them to Dean," Cas replied. 

Jimmy headed to the playroom, he opened the door and peeked in. Stella had her back to the door and was signing to Belle, Jimmy thought it was cute the Stella signed to Belle like she was talking to anyone else. Belle looked at the door; it signaled Stella to watch too. 

Stella made a face and turned back around, she didn't care what he had to say at that moment. 

Jimmy tapped her shoulder, she looked up. 

"Please, I want you to hear me," Jimmy said, holding up the hearing aids. 

Stella slumped in her seat and nodded, Jimmy, place the aids back on her ears. 

"Baby, I am sorry. I wanted you to hear like the rest of us, but I dint even ask if that was something you wanted, I love you," Jimmy said. 

"I do, it's everything so loud," Stella signed, covering her ears.

"Ok, so maybe in the house, you can wear them, and when we are outside, we can turn them off?" Jimmy asked. 

Stella nodded and gave Jimmy a soft smiled, he held out his hand and asked if she wanted a snack, Stella nodded and took Jimmy's hand. 

Elle was handing Dean his apples and grapes when Jimmy and Stella walked into the kitchen. 

"Hello, Stella," Elle said. 

Stella smiled, "I like your voice," she signed. 

"Thank you," Elle replied. 

Elle asked if Stella wanted what Dean was having or something else, what Dean was having was fine. Stella replied as Jimmy put her in her chair. 

"Are you ok?" Dean asked. 

"I don't know what I am, it strange to hear your voice clearly," Stella said. 

"It will be ok; I will help you," Dean said, smiling at his sister. 

Jimmy and Cas watched at the twins talked and ate their snacks, they loved watching them interact. 

After the snack they headed to the backyard to let Belle run around, Stella ran after the dog and Dean ran after the both of them laughing, they all wore themselves out pretty quickly Jimmy and Cas took the twins and Belle up to the playroom for a nap. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Cas headed down to the daycare to pick up the twins, Jimmy had a meeting that was running late and told Cas to let Stella know he would but out as soon as he could. 

Stella was playing the corner by herself with Belle when Cas walked in he scanned the room for Dean, he was sitting in the time out chair Becky kneeling talking to him. 

Belle spotted Cas and wagged her tail; Stella looked up at Cas, her eyes red-rimmed. 

"What happened?" Cas asked gently, sitting on the floor next to Stella. 

She took a breath before signing slowly. Cas and Jimmy were learning slowly, but they weren't that great at it yet. 

"Cole and Bella were making fun of me, and then when Dean was going potty, they took one of my aid right out of my ear," Stella said, holding up the broken hearing aid. 

Cas growled, looking around the room for those two little brats, they were talking in the corner, whispering to each other when Cas walked up to them. 

"This is the final straw, and I don't agree with the way Alistair punishes you two, but breaking Stella's hearing aids is uncalled for," Cas scold them. 

"We didn't break them, Dean did," Bela said. 

Stella tapped Cas, "only cuz she took it, he was trying to get it back," she signed and sniffed. 

"Dean will never be in trouble for stick up for you, ok?" Cas said, looking down at Stella. 

She nodded and held her arms up; he picked her up, turning his attention back to Bela and Cole. 

"I don't care who broke it, the fact that you are mean to Stella is uncalled for. If you were nice to her, she would show you the same love she shows Dean, but you choose to be nasty and vile. I will be speaking to your Daddy when I leave here," Cas said, turning on his heel heading over to Beck and Dean. 

Becky sighed, "i have been trying to call you and Jimmy all morning," she said. 

"Stella told me what happened," Cas said, rubbing Stellas back. 

"I swear those two I turn my back for one minute," Becky said, "nevermind that I am sorry, I took Dean to the potty, and well." 

Cas nodded and took Dean by the hand. It wasn't Becky's fault she was doing her best nothing, but good things always came for those who dropped their babies off at daycare. Dean took Cas's hand, not looking up.

Cas looked down at Dean as they made their way to the car wait for Jimmy, Belle nudged Dean sensing something was up.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Cas asked when they got to the car. 

Dean looked up at Cas holding his sister, "I feel bad about Stelly and then Benny's not coming back, he went to big kid school," he said with a pout. 

"I'm sorry, baby, I know he was your friend," Cas said, setting Stella in the car. 

"Wheres, Daddy?" Stella asked. 

"He is in a meeting, we are going to wait for him out here," Cas said, "be a good girl I'm talk to your brother."

"I'm always good," Stella signed and popping her pacifier in her mouth. 

Cas laughed and kissed her on the head, picking up Dean and hugging him.

"I'm sorry," Cas said, rubbing Dean's back. 

Dean sniffed, "I'm sorry, I broke, I broke," he started crying even harder. 

Cas sighed and rubbed Dean's back telling him it was ok, he wasn't being mean to his sister, Dean was trying to stick up for her. Dean shook his head. 

"I punched Cole," Dean said. 

Cas had to cover his mouth to stifle a laugh, "baby, you are not in trouble. I am surprised you haven't done it sooner," he said. 

"But I broke a rule," Dean said with a sniff. 

"It's ok, once in a while," Cas said. 

Cas checked on Stella when he heard her squeaking in the car, she was pointing at Jimmy. 

"Go on," Cas said, helping her down.

Stella ran to Jimmy jumping in his arm, he kissed her cheek and then her nose making her giggle. She pulled the broken aid out of her pocket and handed it to Jimmy. 

"It's ok, baby, I called we can get it fixed," Jimmy said.

Stella sighed and place her head on Jimmy's shoulder as they walked to the ca. Stella was happy her Daddy wasn't mad. 

They loaded the twins up in the car, Belle laying on the seat between them she had a long day of trying to keep Stella near her and not wander out back when Becky opened the door to get some fresh air in the room. 

Dean and Stella fell asleep on the ride home, Cas smiled in the rearview at the twins. 

"Hey, so what do you think if we put them in school?" Cas asked. 

"If that's what they want, and we have to find a place that is acceptable for Stella," Jimmy said, looking back at his baby. 

Cas nodded.

When they got home, Elle was waiting at the door, she usually was in the kitchen getting dinner ready. 

"What is going on?" Cas asked. 

"The speech therapist is here, and he seems nice," Elle said.

"I forgot he was coming," Jimmy said gently, trying to wake Stella.

They headed into the kitchen, the man was medium height, slender build, brown hair, and eyes. 

"Hello, sorry we are late," Jimmy said, holding out his hand. 

"It's perfectly alright, I am Mick," he said with an English accent. 

Jimmy was a bit taken back, how was Stella going to learn from a person with an accent. Stella stirred a bit in Jimmy's arms and sighed, scenting his neck. 

"Should I wake her?" Jimmy asked. 

"Not yet, I wanna talk to you first," Mick replied, with a smile. 

Cas told Jimmy that he and Dean would be upstairs if they needed them, not wanting to intrude on what they needed to talk about. 

"If you both could stay, the more information the better," Mick said. 

Cas nodded and woke Dean, who was more natural to wake up from a nap than Stella. Dean rubbed his eyes and looked around; it was weird he was in the car and now in the house. 

"You want a snack?' Cas asked. 

"Please," Dean said. 

"May I start?' Mick asked. 

Jimmy nodded as Cas set Dean in his high chair. Mick pulled out a notebook from his briefcase along with a pen; he already had a list of questions he wanted to ask. 

"Does Stella say any words?" Mick asked. 

"No, mostly just sounds, like "D" for Dean things like that," Jimmy said, rubbing Stellas back as she stirred some more. 

"I was told she had hearing loss," Mick said, looking over the notes, that he had for Stella when Jimmy called to set everything up. 

Jimmy nodded, telling Mick Stella has hearing aids, but one was broken today. Stella lifted her head and smiled at Dean, who was eating apple slices. 

"Daddy, i want some apple," Stella signed. 

"So, she does sign?" Mick asked. 

"Yes, but they have their own way of doing things we can have a chart made for you," Cas said, taking Stella from Jimmy and setting her in her high chair next to her brother. 

"Hello, Love," Mick said, smiling at Stella. 

She frowned. Only being able to hear out of one ear was annoying; Stella pulled the aid out of her ear, handing it to Elle when she placed the apples in front of her. 

"You gotta leave it in, I know it's annoying. Turn your head, ok?" Elle signed, placing the aid back in Stellas ear. 

"How long has she had the hearing aids?" Mick asked. 

"About three weeks, she has a doctor's appointment it a few days," Jimmy said. 

Stella shook her head, she didn't like that she couldn't understand what Jimmy was saying she enjoyed the sound of his voice, her whole life had been muffled. She made a face and pulled the aid out, setting it on the tray. 

Jimmy was watching her so was Mick, she shrugged when they both raised an eyebrow, Cas was covering his mouth, and Dean shook his head, signing to his sister what they were saying about her. 

Mick asked a few more questions about Stella and how she was vocal. He laughed when Stella did. Belle was silly, wagging her tail and doing her happy dance as Elle got food for her. 

"What is the dog's name?" Mick asked. 

"Belle, as in silver belle," Jimmy replied. 

"That is cute, and she's a hearing dog?" Mick asked. 

"Yes," Jimmy answered. 

"She keeps Stelly close, cuz she likes to walk off," Dean said, drinking his milk. 

Mick nodded, adding to his notes, they set up a schedule for Stella and what time would be suitable for Jimmy, and Mick could even stop by the daycare of that was more manageable. 

Jimmy nodded, saying at home would be better for Stella right now. Cas showed Mick out while Jimmy took the twins up to the playroom. Cas headed up. The twins were playing blocks and signing. 

"I don't like him," Jimmy said grumpily. 

"You don't like him because he called Stella love," Cas said. 

"Shut up," Jimmy said. 

Stella and Dean were playing when their Daddies sat with them Stella climb into Jimmy's lap and nuzzled his scent glad, it had been a week since they mated and Stella couldn't get enough of Jimmy's scent. Jimmy held up the aid, Stella made a face but nodded, knowing he had a lot to say and didn't know how to sign it all. 

"Cas, and I want to know if you want to go to big kid school like Benny?" Jimmy said. 

"Would Stella and i stay together?" Dean asked. 

"I don't know we can find all that out," Cas said. 

"Stell, what do you think?" Jimmy asked. 

She nodded and rubbed her face on his chest. Cas looked at her. 

"Stella, what did you think of Mick?" Cas asked. 

Stella stopped what she was doing and looked at Cas, "I didn't like that he called me Love," she signed. 

Jimmy smiled and kissed her cheek, "see not just me," he said, looking at Cas. 

The next morning Jimmy dropped everyone off at the office so he could stop by the doctor's office to get Stella hearing aid fixed and speak to the doctor about having a backup set. 

He also got the info about the school from Andrea and wanted to stop by and get some more information for himself and Cas. 

"Well, Mr. Novak, I'm sure we can accommodate your Stella just fine at our school," the principal replied. 

"She can wander, that's the great thing about Belle she caught on quick, and she does alert anyone around," Jimmy said. 

"The play area is fenced in, and there are two teachers at all times."

"Thank you. I need to talk this over with my brother, and I will be in touch," Jimmy said, leaving the office. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belle has become more than a hearing dog for Stella. She has learned all sorts of stuff.

**Chapter 9**

Dean was pouting when he found out that he and Stella weren’t going to be in the same class at school. He crossed his arms as they drove to school. Cas and Jimmy redid their work schedules to fit taking the twins to school, it was good to be boss. 

“Dean, Benny is in your class, and you’ll play with Stella at break and lunch,” Cas said, trying to cheer Dean up. 

“What if people are mean to Stelly? I won’t be there to help her,” Dean said, still pouting. 

Jimmy looked at Cas, Dean did have a point. 

“Stelly will be ok; besides this way, she can learn to stick up for herself if she needs to,” Cas replied, making the turn into the parking lot of the school. 

Jimmy and Dean both looked at Cas like why Stella would have to stick up for herself. Jimmy shook his head Cas was not helping with their anxiety about Stella being alone in class. 

“You are not helping,” Jimmy said. 

“What do you want me to say? I don’t want Stell alone in class, but she has Belle, and Dean is right next door,” Cas said, annoyed. 

“Stelly wanted to know if you love her as you love me?” Dean asked. 

“Yes, I love you as much as I love Dean,” Cas replied without missing a beat. 

He and Jimmy loved the twins. It was different Cas didn’t want to mate Stella, but he did love her. 

As they pulled into the parking lot, the butterflies started to build up in Stellas stomach. 

They were potty trained in two weeks because Dean finally told Cas he hated the feeling against his skin, and the rashes were getting annoying. Stella agreed, so Jimmy and Cas set to work, making sure they went when they were supposed to, and even if the twins didn’t need to go that they sat on the potty for a minute just to be sure. 

Stella petted Belle, she turned and rested her head on Stellas leg to comfort her. Cas and Jimmy got out of the car opening the backdoors; Belle hopped out first sitting next to the vehicle. 

Jimmy kissed Stella on the nose, she giggled as Jimmy lifted her out of the car. Dean ran to his sister taking her hand so they could walk together, Jimmy took her other hand, Cas on the other side of Dean and they walked into the school. 

It looked like every other elementary school, the walls lined with bright posters of the kid’s work, the other kids awed at Belle; she was kind and stayed close to Stella. 

Cas stopped in front of the door to Ms. Mosley’s class, the door was decorated with a hot air balloon and pictures of the kids in her class she had added an aircraft with Dean’s name. 

“This is it,” Cas said, looking down at Dean. 

Dean looked up at Cas with tears in eyes, he didn’t wanna go this was a bad idea, he backed away from the door and looked at Stella she was busy looking around. She turned to Dean when he tugged on her arm. 

“It’s ok, Dean. Look, Benny,” Stella signed, pointing down the hall. 

It didn’t help Dean. The feeling was too much her wrapped his arms around Cas and held tight. 

“Dean, what is this about? You were excited last night,” Cas said, looking down at Dean. 

“I’m going to take Stella to her class,” Jimmy said. 

Stella tapped Dean, she waved bye and told him she loved him, and not to worry Benny was there and she was next door. 

Jimmy smiled. He thought it was Stella who was going to have a hard time, but then again, Dean was protective of his sister and was her primary caregiver since he was old enough to take care of her. Jimmy figured it was like watching his child grow up. 

Jimmy stopped outside of Stella’s room, he peeked inside the other kids were walking around the teacher was busy talking with another parent. Jimmy lead Stella in, Belle looked up at her human sensing Stella getting tense. Belle nudged Jimmy signaling that Stella was in distress. 

Jimmy looked down, Stella was clutching Belles leash in her hands and staring around the room, he knelt in front of her getting her attention. 

“It will be ok, Cas and I are a phone call away,” Jimmy said. 

Stella nodded, patting Belle on the head; she then wrapped her arms around Jimmy’s neck. 

“You must be Stella, I’m Miss Tessa,” The brunette woman said. 

Stella didn’t move; she clung to Jimmy, Tessa smiled and told Jimmy the first few days are always the hardest. Jimmy nodded and told Stella she needed to let go. 

“What if she is mean?” Stella signed and sniffed. 

Jimmy shook his head and said she was lovely, and she needed to give the teacher a chance. Stella nodded and looked up at Tessa; she smiled softly. 

Stella sighed and gave Jimmy a kiss before holding on tight to Belles, leash. 

Tessa told Jimmy she would be right back to talk to him, she was going to show Stella her desk. 

Jimmy watched as Stella took her seat Belle laying under the chair, so she didn’t get stepped on. Tessa said something to Stella, and she looked at Tessa and sighed. 

Jimmy knew this was going to be tough. 

“Mr. Novak, Stella will be fine,” Tessa said. 

“I know, it’s the first time he and Dean have been apart. Also, if she doesn’t want to listen, or it gets too loud. Stella will take her hearing aids out or turn them off,” Jimmy said.

“I’ll make sure she keeps them on,” Tessa said. 

Jimmy nodded he wasn’t going to tell her that she already looked like she was turning them off. 

“Is there anything else I should know?” Tessa asked. 

“Belle is a hearing dog, but she alerts when Stella gets upset or wonders,” Jimmy said.

Tessa nodded and looked over at Stella and Belle, Stella was now on the floor, patted Belles’s head. 

“I’m gonna go before she notices and follows me out,” Jimmy said. 

Jimmy fond Cas waiting by the front door of the school, he looked upset, Jimmy patted his brother on the shoulder. This was going to be hard for all of them.

*******************************

Dean bounced his leg up and down while Ms. Mosely read tot he class, Cas was teaching Dean how to read the clock and how to read. Ms. Mosley had a schedule up on the wall of what time different parts of the day were going to take place. 

“Dean, are you listening?” Missouri asked. 

“I’m sorry,” Dean said, looking down. 

Missouri looked at Dean and sighed. The first day was always hard, and to be away from his sister was probably even harder. 

“Do you wanna check-in on Stella?” Missouri asked. 

“Peek through the window?” Dean asked a smile spreading across his face. 

“I think that would be ok,” Missouri said, calling over Donna to take Dean to see Stella. 

Donna took Dean by the hand, leading out the door to the next classroom over. There was a large window you could look in to see what was going on Tess keep the blind up in the morning to help the kids get used to distraction. 

Dean peaked in with Donna's help; he made a face he didn’t see his sister. He finally spotted her sitting a chair in the corner. 

“Why is Stelly in the corner, and everyone else is playing?” Dean asked this was not helping with his anxiety. 

“I don’t know, but we can find out, ok?” Donna said, setting Dean down. 

Donna opened the door, Tessa turned to see who was coming in. 

“Dean was having a hard time and wanted to check on his sister I hope that is, ok?” Donna said. 

“Stella is in time out, she was not following instructions,” Tessa said. 

Dean looked at his sister. One of the kids was banging on the table with a hammer meant to hammer in the pegs. 

“She can’t hear you, Stelly turned off her aids when you weren’t looking,” Dean said. 

“How do you know that?” Tessa asked, looking at Stella. 

She had her arms across and was pouting. 

“That kid was hitting the table everyone else looked, not Stella,” Dean said. 

Tessa sighed and shook her head, walking over to Stella and kneeling. 

“Did you turn your aids off?” Tessa asked.

Stella looked at her, looked past seeing Dean she squealed with excitement running towards Dean, Belle barked and followed. 

“Stella,” Tessa warned. 

“I told you she can’t hear you, do you know how to sign?” Dean replied, holding on to Stella. 

Tessa shook her head, she did run the special needs class, but that meant they were delayed in some way, not having a physical disability. 

“I do, I’m Jody,” the tall brunette woman said, walking over. 

“Can you tell her that she needs to turn her aids back on?” Tessa asked. 

Jody nodded, tapping Stella on the shoulder, she looked up at her. 

“You need to turn them on,” Jody signed. 

Stella shook her head, “it’s too loud, everyone yelling and banging,” Stella signed. 

“Stelly, it’s ok,” Dean said, taking the aid out of her ear and turning it on, making sure the volume was low, so it was so noisy for her.

“Better?” Dean asked. 

Stella smiled as he fixed the other on, “thank you,” she signed. 

“I’ll see you at the break,” Dean said, kissing Stella on the cheek before leaving. 

Donna followed Dean out of the class and back next door. 

“Dean, how did you know that Stella was upset?” Donna asked. 

Dean shrugged, saying it was a twin thing, and he knew his sister. 

By the time break rolled around, Dean was itching to get outside, they read another story because Marv loved stories and kept asking for another one. 

Benny spotted Stella being pushed around by a group of girls Belle was barking alerting the staff to Stella’s distress, but they weren’t paying attention, Benny and Dean ran over to her. 

“What’s wrong? Weirdo. How come you get to bring a dog?” the girl asked, shoving Stella hard. 

“Hey, that wasn’t very nice,” Benny said, pulling Stella up off the ground. 

“Whatever weirdo,” the girl said, leaving. 

Dean was checking Stella over angry the teachers ignored what was going on, he wished he could call Cas and tell them. They didn’t notice a few of the kids form their class walking over. 

“If it isn’t the crybaby,” Gordon said. 

“Shut up, I wasn’t crying,” Dean snapped. 

Belle barked when Stella tensed. Gordon looked down at the dog. 

“Whatever, crybaby,” Gordon said again, shoving Dean. 

“I hate this place,” Stella signed to Dean. 

Benny sighed. This was not how his first day went. He had a great first day. 

“Dean, I’m sorry,” Benny said. Looking at his friends and sighing. 

“It’s ok, Benny, not your fault,” Dean said, patting Belle on the head. 

Stella sniffed, “I want Daddy,” she signed. 

Dean sighed and went to find a teacher. 

By the end of the day, Dean and Stella didn’t want to come back to school. They would rather be at the daycare with Cole and Bela. Cas sighed and looked at Dean, who was a ball of tears. 

“Sweetheart, let’s just try for a week, and then if you don’t like it at all, you don’t have to come back, ok?” Cas asked. 

Dean nodded, “I’m not gonna wanna come back,” he said, resting his head on Cas’ shoulder. 

Jimmy picked Stella up, she pressed her nose to his neck and breathed in his scent she sighed happily.

“How was your day?” Jimmy asked.

“She turned them off again,” Tessa said, walking up behind Jimmy. 

“I’m sorry, she does that,” Jimmy said, rubbing Stellas back. 

“I have learned a lot today, and I hope to see you back tomorrow,” Tessa said, smiling. 

Jimmy nodded, looking at Cas. they headed out the door and to the car, hoping tomorrow would be better. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Stella was having a hard time with Mick today after a full week of getting used to a new school and mean kids she didn't want to work with Mick; she was pouting in the corner. 

"Love, I need you to try," Mick said gently. 

Stella shook her head and looked down. 

"Stella, please tell me what is wrong," Mick said. 

Stella shrugged and sighed.

Mick moved closer and sat in front of Stella. 

"I was bullied too," Mick said. 

Stella looked up at Mick and squinted.

"No, you weren't," Stella signed. 

Mick nodded, "if you try to say N, I will tell you all about it," he said. 

Stella sighed, "N," she said.

"So you can say it," Mick teases. 

"Deals a Deal," Stella signed. 

Mick laughed and nodded, saying she was right, he told her that when he was a kid, he was smaller than all the others, and they made fun of him. It was horrible, and he would cry all the time. 

Stella looked at Mick and nodded, "there's a girl Lilith she calls me a weirdo because I wear my aids, and I have to bring Belle," she signed. 

"You are not a weirdo or weird," Mick said. 

Stella nodded and patted Belle on her head.

"Do you wanna try more?" Mick asked.

"No," Stella said. 

Mick looked at her in shock it was the first time she had said a clear word, he was so excited he called Jimmy into the room having Stella repeat it, she signed that she not a monkey and was not going to keep say no for their amusement leaving the room. 

Stella made her way down the stairs to let Belle out, stopping to say Hi to Dean in the living room, playing with Cas. 

"I thought you had speech," Cas said, looking at her. 

"Belle had to pee," Stella signed with a shrug. 

Cas watched as she walked away with Belle following close behind, he headed up as Jimmy and Mick were coming down. Cas asked if Stella was done and what was going on with her. 

"I upset Stella on accident," Mick replied. 

"She said no," Jimmy said with a smile. 

Elle Walked up, shaking her head and laughing, she loved the twins as much as she loved Jimmy and Cas.

"Stella and Belle are in the mud," Elle said, laughing. 

Jimmy, Cas, and Mick took off to the backyard. Dean wanted to see what was going on, so he followed. Stella and Belle were covered head to toe in mud from the grass being watered. 

"Stelly, what are you doing?" Dean yelled from the back porch. 

"It's fun, come on," Stella signed back, sitting and rolling in the mud. 

Cas looked down, "no way Mister," he said, seeing the look in Dean's eye. 

Dean folded his arm, saying Stella got to do the fun stuff. Jimmy laughed, saying she was always getting in trouble too. 

  
  


"Stella, you had your fun, come on. Time to come in," Jimmy called. 

"No," Stella yelled, "No, no, no, no," she kept repeating over and over. 

Jimmy sighed and walked down the steps; Stella looked up and squealed, running away from Jimmy, causing him to slip in the mud. Stella, Dean, and Cas started to laugh even harder when Belle thought Jimmy was playing and knocked him down further into the dirt. 

Cas headed down to help Jimmy up and ended up slipping and falling into the mud, and Dean didn't want to be left out he joined in, as Stella came running back to Check on her Daddy. 

Mick shook his head, saying he was going to leave, and he would be back the following day. 

They all waved. Stella stood off to the side, smiling a big toothy grin at Jimmy. 

"Come here," Jimmy said, crooking his finger at Stella. 

"No," she replied with a huge smile. 

"Please?" Jimmy asked. 

Stella smiled and slid into the mud, climbing into Jimmy's lap while Dean rolled around, and Cas shook his head. 

Elle was standing on the deck yelling she was going to house everyone off before they came back into the house she cleaned the carpets. 

******************************

Dean was making his way out to the playground when Gordon and his friends stopped him. 

"Is your sister stupid?" Gordon asked. 

"What did you say about my sister?" Dean asked, turning around. 

"Is. she. Stupid?" Gordon repeated. 

That was all it took to send Dean into a fit of anger, he pulled his arm back, punching Gordon straight in the nose. Blood gushed, tears, and screaming as Dean continued to hit Gorgod until Jody pulled Dean off, carrying him to the office to call Cas. 

Stella paced the yard waiting for Dean he always played at the same time, Lilith and a few other girls came up and started poking at Stella calling her names. 

"Leave her alone, Lilith," a tiny brunette girl said, standing next to Stella. 

"Both of you are freaks," Lilith said, walking away. 

Stella looked at the girl, "thank you," she signed. 

"You are welcome, I'm Meg," she said. 

"You wanna be my friend?" Stella asked. 

Meg smiled and nodded, as Benny came running up to get Stella and tell her where Dean was. 

  
  
  


***************************

Cas sighed as he and Jimmy walked into the school. Stella refused to leave Dean's side, screaming No at the top of her lungs if anyone tried to take her away, causing Belle to bark, so they were going to wait for their Daddies to get there and settle everything. 

Stella ran to Jimmy and jumped in his arms, signing a mile a minute about what happened and a girl named Meg. 

"Mr. Novak, we can't have Dean punching the other kids, and we can't have Stella screaming if we are trying to remove her from the office," the principal said. 

"Franky, I think this whole thing could have been avoided if your school didn't something about the bullying," Cas replied soothing Dean as he climbed in his lap. 

"Mr. Novak, I assure you…"

"No," Stella said, shaking her head, "you say ignore them and do nothing about it, so Dean did, and now he is in trouble because he got mad," she signed. 

Dean looked up at Cas, "we will talk in the car," Cas said. 

Dean nodded and placed his head on Cas chest sucking his thumb. 

"Stella, did you tell someone about the bullying?" Jimmy asked. 

Stella nodded and looked at Dean to make sure she should tell, he nodded. 

"We tell all the time to the yard lady, and she said that th principal said to ignore them," Stella signed. 

The principal asked for the lady's name, and he would find out what was going on, and the twins could go home for the day. 

Dean was sure he was going to be in time out the rest of the day when they got home, but much to his surprise Cas said he wasn't mad a little disappointed that Dean would hit someone, but he wasn't in trouble for sticking up for Stella. 

"Daddy, I am sorry," Dean said, from the back seat. 

"Ok, as long as next time you go get Ms. Mosley or Ms. Donna," Cas replied. 

"Ok," Dean said. 

The rest of the ride was quiet, Stella fell asleep with Belle laying on her lap, Jimmy snapped a picture making it his new screen saver. 


	11. Chapter 11

** Chapter 11 **

Dean was so excited he was bouncing up and down as he waited by the front door for Benny, Meg and Charlie to show up. They were going to have a sleepover! Watching movies, eating junk food, it was going to be fun. Dean and Stella had planned the whole night with Cas and Jimmy. 

The babies would set up in the playroom once Stella was done with speech therapy. Cas and Jimmy had moved a TV, DVD player, extra blankets, pillows, and Belles doggy bed into the playroom. They, too, were excited that their babies had friends to play with. 

Dean peeked out the window when he heard a car in the driveway calling for Cas to ‘come someone was here!’. 

“Daddy, come on, Benny is here,” Dean yelled. Cas wasn’t moving fast enough for his liking. 

Cas smiled, “I’m coming, don’t worry they aren’t going to leave if I don’t open the door right away,” he teased Dean. 

Dean made a face and hurried around Cas when he opened the door to greet his best friend first. Dean waved at Benny as he walked up, Andrea trailing behind him overnight bag in hand. 

“Thank you, Castiel, for inviting Benny,” Andrea said, wrapping an arm around Benny’s shoulders as she spoke. 

“It’s not a problem, he is a good friend to our twins. I’ll take his bag. You boys can head on in and remember, Stelly is still in speech,” Cas called after the boys as they ran through the house. 

Andrea proceeded to hand over the emergency contact information in case anything should happen, in which she has full trust of the Novak household. Dean was Benny’s best friend, he’s said on more than one occasion.

Castiel felt his heart warm at the comment, bidding each other goodbye before closing the door.

‘Now, where did those two go?’ he wondered while walking down the hall, hearing the distant giggle. 

****************************

It had been two weeks since she said NO, and Mick was sure she could say more than she was letting on. Stella sighed in boredom as she looked down at Belle, sleeping under the table. 

“Come on, Love,” Mick said, trying to get Stella to focus. 

Stella sighed and signed for Mick to repeat what he was saying.

“Da,” Mick said, trying to teach her how to say, Daddy. 

Stella made a face at Mick before speaking, “Da,” she repeated with a bit of sass to it, showing she wasn’t interested in what he wanted.

“Thank you, I knew you could say it,” Mick replied with a smile and a head shake as he took notes. He looked up when he heard the door opening hoping it wasn’t Dean again. 

It’s not that Mick didn’t like Dean. He was a distraction for Stella while Mick worked with her, so Dean wasn’t allowed in the room during their sessions. He was relieved to see that it was Jimmy. He gave a small wave as Stella crawled under the table, thinking no one was looking. 

“How is it going?” Jimmy asked, peeking under the table to see what Stella was doing, he gave her a smile when she looked up with a sheepish look on her face. 

“It’s going well, she’s a bit distracted though,” Mick replied, setting down his pen on top of his notes on the table. 

“They are having a sleepover today, and the kids should be here soon,” Jimmy said, looking up at Mick just as the door flew open. 

Dean and Benny came running in, Jimmy raised an eyebrow at the two. Dean stopped midway into the room before backing out slowly with his friend, only to bump into Cas. Peering up at his alpha, he could see the man was giving him the same look that Jimmy was giving him. 

“Boys,” Mick greeted and looked at his watch, “she still has about a half-hour.” 

“Sorry,” they said in unison, looking down at the ground. 

Jimmy smiled and looked under the table. Stella was petting Belle, not paying attention to anything going on in the room. It wasn’t unusual, but there was a bit of sadness in her face, there was nothing Jimmy disliked more than seeing his omega sad.

“Stell, you okay?” Jimmy asked. He smiled softly at her.

“No, Da,” Stella whispered her reply, her voice quiet sounding depressed. 

Jimmy crawled under the table, laid his head next to Stella, smiling at her to try and cheer her up. “Can you tell me what is going on?” Jimmy inquired as he patted Belle on the head while waiting for Stella to answer him. 

Stella made a face and sighed before climbing out from under the table, she sat down in her seat and looked around the room. She perked up when she spotted Dean and Benny. 

“De, Be,” Stella said with a smile. 

It was something Mick was also working on with Stella. Saying the first letter of someone’s name before working on the full name. She was stubborn most of the time, wanting to say the actual name when she felt like it. 

“You still have a half an hour,” Mick reminded her When she got up from the table to head over to her brother and friend. 

Stella slumped her shoulders and hung her head down as she strolled back over to the table and to sit down. Cas ushered the boys out when they heard the doorbell ring. Belle looked up at Stella, leaning into the hand when she had reached down, pat her head. 

“Stella, the more things you say, the faster you can be done with speech,” Jimmy informed, not knowing if that was what was bothering her or something else. 

“What if Meg doesn’t come? She said we were friends, but-” Stella signed quickly before stopping abruptly. 

Jimmy moved over and rubbed Stellas back, he looked at Mick with a pointed look. 

“Oh! You know what? I forgot I needed to end early today. I’m so sorry, Stella,” Mick said as he started putting his things away in his bag. 

Stella made a face at him. She was sure he was lying, but she wasn’t going to complain. Stella would get to play with Benny and Dean much sooner. She nodded and signed ‘thank you’ and running off before Jimmy could say anything. 

Stella headed down the stairs with Belle close by her side. As they stepped off the bottom step, she looked around before heading to the kitchen. That’s where everyone seemed to go during the day. 

“Hi Stella!” Elle greeted, with a smile from her spot at the kitchen table. 

“Do you know where everyone is?” Stella signed, looking around, noticing that there was no one else. 

“In the living room. I’m making snacks right now,” Elle replied, gesturing to the assortment of finger foods for them. 

Stella nodded and headed into the living room. Peeking her head around the corner to see who had shown up. She was delighted to see Meg standing there talking to Benny and Dean. 

“MM,” Stella said with excitement in her voice. 

“HI, Stella,” Meg greeted, walking over to her and giving her a hug. 

“I thought you weren’t going to come,” Stella signed, looking down a bit in embarrassment. 

Dean and Benny have been helping Meg learn more signs so she could understand what Stella was saying to her. 

Meg made a sad face, “I told you, we are friends,” she replied, leaning in to give Stella an extra squeeze. 

“Stella, I thought you were still in speech?” Cas asked as he walked back into the living room. 

“Mick had to leave early,” Stella signed, not looking at Cas directly. 

Cas let out a sigh while shaking his head, Stella looked at him curiously at the action. 

“As, Da,” she said when Cas gave her a look of disbelief. 

Cas was taken back when she said to ask Jimmy if he didn’t believe her that Mick said he was leaving early. She was learning fast. Cas was just as proud of her as Jimmy was. Mick said it would take time to work on her vocabulary, but she was picking it up faster than they thought she would.

Jimmy and Mick were talking as they walked into the living room. Mick said goodbye to Stella, to which she ran over to give a quick wave, busy with her friends as they waited for Charlie. They wanted to wait for her so they could figure out what they wanted to do first. 

When the redhead finally showed up, they decided they all wanted to play in the playroom. 

“Stell, why did you think I wasn’t going to come?” Meg asked she was worried she had done something to hurt Stella. 

“Well, I know we are friends, but the other girls are mean to you. I thought maybe you were tired of being made fun of cuz you’re my friend,” Stella signed slowly, her happy expression dropping after every other word. 

Dean was off to the side, translating the things Meg didn’t understand. She looked at Stella when he finished, Meg was taken back by the statement. 

“I don’t care what they think, you and I are friends. Nothing will change that,” Meg said, smiling at Stella while reaching out to take Stella’s hand in hers. Stella looked down at their hands, looking up a moment later with a broad smile on her face. 

After dinner, Cas and Jimmy took the kids to the playroom to watch movies and play games. They left them alone for the most part, checking in every so often to take someone to the bathroom or refill a drink. Around ten o’clock Cas came in and told them it was time for bed knowing full well they weren’t going to go to sleep. Charlie suggested they tell scary stories opting to go first. 

“That was not scary,” Dean said as Charlie finished her story. 

“Computer viruses are scary to me,” Charlie replied, handing the flashlight to Benny. 

“I agree with Dean, but I got one that’s gonna scare the pants off of ya,” Benny said, holding the flashlight under his chin to create a spooky atmosphere. 

** ““Creak,” a sound, faint, distant, but still heard.” **

Benny started his accent as thick as ever Stella curled up next to Dean. 

** “Crack,” something snapping, or being trampled on. **

** The man sits in his room, reading. The place is silent except for the quiet fire burning. **

** “Creak”..Just the-the house settling, nothing more. **

** “Crack,” Perhaps some small animals outdoors. **

** “Whoosh,” Was that the wind? **

** The man stands up and peeks out the window. A clear night is all he sees, the full moon brilliant in the sky. Laughing at his nervousness, he returns to his book.  **

Charlie sighed and shook her head, saying, why do people look outside when they don’t really wanna see what was going on out there.

“Sh, let him finish,” Meg said, scooting closer to Charlie. Benny looked at the two to make sure they weren’t going to say anymore before continuing.

** “Creak,” the man now silently chuckles at the sound. **

** “Crack,” how could he have been scared of some sounds. **

** “Whoosh,” must be breezy out tonight. **

** “Thump” …did that come from within the house? **

** The man stares into the fire, trying to calm his jangled nerves. **

** “Creak”… **

** “Crack”… **

** “Whoosh” …will the sounds never cease? **

** “Thump”…” Thump”…” Thump”… **

** Closer, he thinks, the sounds are getting closer. He shuts the book and closes his eyes and thinks of something besides his wild imagination. **

** “Creak” **

** “Thump” **

** “Crack” **

** “Thump” **

** “Whoosh” **

** “Thump”…” Thump”…” Thump” …a pause? The man creeps, slowly, towards the door with a nervous gait. “Thump” …a step back…” Thump” …yes, it’s getting closer. “Thump” …he stares at the door, trying to somehow see through it…” Thump” …he reaches slowly for the doorknob, handshaking, no longer able to take not knowing…” Creak”, a loose floorboard, near the door outside…” Thump”, he slowly opens the door… **

** “Ahhhahhahahahh,” Benny yelled.  **

Benny made everyone jump, Stella hid her head in Dean’s neck when Benny got to the end of the story. She didn’t like weird noises in the night. That always meant something terrible was going to happen. Meg and Charlie grabbed hold of one another, catching their breath. 

“It’s okay, Stelly, it’s only a story,” Dean soothed while rubbing her back. 

Stella nodded, clutching the bat Jimmy had given her as a present for doing well in speech. She had snuck over and grabbed it in the middle of Benny’s tale, figuring it’ll fight any scary monster that might pop out during the story.

“My turn,” Meg said eagerly, grabbing the flashlight from Benny after everyone had calmed down. “You might wanna turn off your aids. Stella, this is going to be scary.” Meg looked to see if Stella was turning off her aids, but Stella didn’t make a move to do so instead, waving her hand for Meg to start the story. 

### 

** A young girl’s parents were going out for the night. Although she was still young, she thought she was too old for a babysitter. She begs to be allowed to stay home alone, even though her parents will be out very late. She promises to go to bed at her regular bedtime and calls her parents on her cell phone just before she settles down for the night to tell them she is okay and not to wake her when they come home. She will see them in the morning. **

** She is almost asleep when she hears dripping noises. She gets up to see if it is raining outside, but the stars and moon are shining brightly. She returns to bed, and as she closes her eyes, she hears the dripping noise again. Her hand is hanging out of bed, and she takes comfort when she feels a wet tongue lick it. Knowing their dog is under her bed provides support. The dripping noise continues, and she finally decides she must know what it is. **

** The young girl gets up and turns on the light. The noise continues, and she keeps looking for the source. She looked all around the house, unable to find the sound she headed back to her room only to finally look in her closet. There hangs her dog, dripping blood, with a note that says, “Humans lick, too.” **

Stella let out a huff and looked at Belle. She couldn’t imagine someone hurting her puppy! Stella patted her leg calling the dog over, hugging her tightly when Belle stopped in front of Stella. A tear slipped down her face as she hugged her furry friend. Dean tried to pull Stella away to comfort her, but she held on tight to Belle, regretting not turning off her aids. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t think-” Meg sputtered, noticing how upset Stella was at the end of the story. 

“Meg didn’t mean anything is going to happen to Belle,” Charlie reassured, moving closer to Stella to comfort her. 

Benny got up and went to get Jimmy while the others comforted Stella; he knew her Daddy would make her feel better. 

“Mr. Jimmy, Umm, Stella is upset,” Benny said, opening the door to the man’s bedroom after knocking. 

“What happened?’ Jimmy asked, setting down his tablet and getting off the bed. 

“We were telling scary stories and, well, I think we scared Stella a little too much,” Benny said, feeling terrible about what happened. 

Jimmy nodded and headed to the playroom, thinking maybe he or Cas should have stayed in there to keep an eye on things. Stella ran to Jimmy once he walked through the doorway, jumping into his arms when she heard him coming into the room. 

“It’s okay,” Jimmy whispered, kissing her cheek and rubbing her back to calm his omega. 

“Stella, I’m sorry I scared you,” Meg repeated, feeling absolutely terrible for thinking her story would impact her friend like that. 

“It’s okay, we are still friends,” Stella signed snuggling close to Jimmy as her alpha whipped another tear from her eye. 

Jimmy sighed, “lights out, everyone to bed,” he said, turning the lights off and making sure everyone was okay before taking Stella and Belle back to their room. 

In the morning, Meg told Stella again how sorry she was that she scared her, and she didn’t mean to. Stella nodded in understanding and said it was fine. 

Everyone went home one by one, saying they would see each other at school the following day. 

Dean held his arms up for Cas’ attention, wanting to cuddle his daddy. 

“I missed sleeping with you,” Cas whispered to his omega, holding him close after picking him up.

Dean smiled and rested his head on Cas’s shoulder, moving closer to his neck, breathing in his scent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://icebreakerideas.com/campfire-stories/#The_Killer_Under_the_Bed
> 
> https://www.ultimatecampresource.com/campfire-stories/scary-campfire-stories/creak/


	12. Chapter 12

** Chapter 12 **

Jimmy and Cas were so excited they couldn't contain it on their way to pick up their babies from school; it was officially one year they had all been together. Cas smiled, spotting Dean standing outside, waiting for his sister to join him. Her class was always out a bit later than everyone else. They watched as Dean fussed over Stella when she and Belle finally joined him. 

“Do you think they know?” Jimmy asked as he opened the car door. 

“No, I didn't say anything. Did you?” Cas replied as Jimmy got out to get the twins. 

Jimmy shook his shutting the door. Stella looked up, catching Jimmy scent she gave him a half-smile and held her arms up. He picked her up and taking Dean by the hand, walking them both to the car taking in their scents, the twins smelled strongly of distress and sadness. 

Cas wrinkled his nose as Jimmy loaded the Omegas into the car he waited until Jimmy got in to ask what was wrong. 

“Nothing, we don't like today,” Dean replied, he reached over and took Stellas hand. 

“Birfday,” Stella said, looking sad. She had a lot more words in her vocabulary than she had let on. Once Jimmy reassured her, she wasn't going to get in trouble for talking, she was more than happy to tell them what she had on her mind. 

Cas and Jimmy looked at each other. They didn't know they didn't like to celebrate their birthday, but it made sense seeing how they were treated. Cas looked at Jimmy. They had a special little party planned. Maybe it would cheer them up seeing Sam again. 

The car ride was quiet, Cas was second-guessing they're not saying anything to Dean and Stella about their birthday. He thought they would like the surprise. 

“Where are we going?” Dean asked as they passed their street. 

“We have a surprise for you both,” Cas replied, looking in the rearview mirror. 

Dean nodded and looked out the window folding his arms across his chest. Cas ignored it; they seemed to be in a bad mood. He wasn't going to push them. 

Jimmy looked back at Stella. She had tears in her eyes. He reached back and touched her leg. 

“What is wrong?” Jimmy asked, rubbing her leg a bit. 

Stella shook her head, waving it off that she was tired and hungry, signing most of what she had to say while she was talking. Jimmy knew better, but he too let it go and allow the twins the space to feel what they needed to he knew they would come to them if they needed to for comfort. 

“Daddy, ups?” Stella asked when Jimmy opened the door to get her out. 

Jimmy smiled and held her in his arms as Belle jumped out, looking up at Stella. She nudged Stellas foot waiting for her to be put down. 

“No,” Stella said softly, resting her head on Jimmy's shoulder.

Jimmy walked around the car and saw that as was carrying Dean too. Cas gave Jimmy a look that said maybe we should have gone home, he nodded at Cas, but they had already made plans with the family. 

The walked up the steps and stopped at the door, they took a deep breath before going in, 

“Surprise!” the family shouted as they walked into the living room. 

Dean and Stella looked at their Alphas before glancing at each other. Dean smiled and wiggled out of Cas’s arms, walking over and tugging on his sister's leg. 

“Thank you,” the Omegas said in unison when Stella wiggles her way out of Jimmy's arms. 

Dean looked up at Cas and smiled. They all stood there a bit awkwardly expecting a bit more reaction out of the twins but would go with what happened. 

“Sammy,” Stella squealed, spotting her little brother. 

She ran to him, pulling him into a tight hug, “Happy Birthday,” he greeted with a smile. 

“We never had a party before,” Dean said, looking around the house at all the decorations after hugging Sam. 

Chuck waved them over to get something to eat, and then they could open presents. Bella was excited to eat all the stuff Stella and Dean “dropped.”

Jimmy and Cas loaded up their plates to make sure they were ok before going about the after-school backpack check. Jimmy and Cas looked at each other, reading over the notes left by their teachers. Dean was right, but he kept talking to Benny, so they had to be separated, and Stella got in trouble for turning her aids off by a substitute. 

“Stell, what happened to Belle today?” Jimmy asked, reading the rest of the note. 

Stella looked up at Jimmy, her cheeks full of food, “the mean lady put her outside,” she signed, swallowing her food, “bad,” she added, pointing to herself.

Everyone looked up when Stella said that she was bad, “sweetheart, who told you that?” Mitch asked, getting up from his seat and knelt so she could see his face. 

“Mean lady, she takes Belle and says she can't stay,” Stella signed her eyes welling with tears. 

“Ms. Missouri went and got her took her back to Stelly,” Dean added, putting his head down. He knew how much his sister relied on Belle for comfort, especially when she meets new people, and Dean isn't there. 

A growl made everyone turn and look, it was Gabriel, “come here,” he said to Stella. 

She stood up and walked over to him with her head down, “you are not bad, a little stubborn yes, but not bad,” Gabriel said picking her and placing her in his lap, “Is this why you guys were sad when you came in?”

“Yes,” Stella and Dean repled. 

“If your daddy doesn't mind I think we should do presents next, what do you think?” Gabriel asked, giving Stella a soft smile. 

“Daddy, pwease?” Stella asked with her best puppy eyes. 

Jimmy smiled at his big brother and nodded to Stella, who clapped her hands, hugging Gabriel. She jumped out of his lap and ran to Jimmy. Chuck and Mitch smiled happy that the mood of the party went up from where it was. Chuck and Cas went to grab the gifts while the twins and Sammy finished eating. 

“I have news,” Gabriel announced, “Sam will be going to school with you guys when it starts again.”

Dean smiled and asked if it was true that Sammy was going to be at school with them? Sam and Gabriel nodded. 

“Daddy, did you hear?” Dean asked when he spotted Cas walking back in with an arm full of gifts. 

“What?” Cas asked, setting the gifts on the table. 

Dean bounced in his seat, telling Cas about Sammy. Cas smiled and told him how excited and happy he was that they were going to have their little brother with them. Cas and Jimmy handed the twins their presents while Mitch filmed them excited to see their reactions.

Toys, Stuffies, and clothes were the major gifts Dean and Stella got. 

“Wove it,” Stella said, squeezing her new stuffed bat. 

“This one has your name so no one can take it,” Jimmy said, showing it to her. 

Dean smiled he was happy no one was going to take her stuffie away she needs that like she needs him and Belle to be satisfied. 

“I have a surprise for you when we get home,” Cas whispered in Dean's ear. 

Dean looked up and smile. He knew that means a special time with his Daddy. 

“Dean, wook,” Stella said, showing him a new leash and collar for Belle that Jimmy had custom made, so people knew she was a working dog even though she wore her vest daily. 

After having left for a few minutes, Gabriel walked back into the room, saying he needed to use the phone. 

“I have a meeting with the Sub tomorrow about Belle and Stella,” he said, watching everyone looking at him.

Jimmy asked what time, and he would be there too as Stellas daddy it was his place to make sure this never happened again. 

After opening the presents, Mitch brought out the cake. The twins never had a cake for their birthday. 

“Mmmm,” Dean said, shoving cake in his mouth. The frosting all over his face. 

Cas laughed and grabbed a napkin to wipe his face off. 

“Stella,” Jimmy fake scolded. 

She looked up with big green eyes and smiled at Jimmy, white and pink frosting covering her face and hands as she gave up on the fork deciding to use her hands. Stella giggled when Jimmy cleaned her off, “silly baby,” he said, kissing her nose. 

They played with Sammy for a bit longer until Dean started to fall asleep on the floor, and Cas called it a day, loading up all the gifts and taking them out to the car before loading in the kids. Gabriel followed them out, loading Sam into his car. 

“I hope I didn't overstep, I love Stella too,” Gabriel said to Jimmy after he shut the door. 

“No, I understand. They need to know that Sam and the twins are related anyway,” Jimmy said, opening the passenger door. He was a bit upset that Gabriel took over something he was going to do, but he understood why. 

Gabriel nodded and patted Jimmy on the shoulder before walking to his car, waving goodbye before he drove off. 

Cas looked over at his brother. He knew that something was up with him. He didn't ask opting to leave it alone; Jimmy would come to him when he was ready. The car ride was quiet. The twins fell asleep in the back, holding hands, which Cas always found adorable. Belle was curled up between them head in Stellas lap. He smiled at his family, glad that the Omegas had a happy birthday for once. 

They pulled into the driveway Jimmy got out before Cas turned off the car, Cas shook his head. He knew Jimmy was upset that Gabriel overstepped, but he should have told him and not left angry. 

Jimmy stopped and rested his head on the window.

“Why would that woman sub for the special needs class and then treat Stell like that?” he asked as Cas got out of the driver's seats, “she needs Belle, what if Stella had wandered out of the classroom and taken her aids out?” 

Cas sighed and placed a hand on Jimmy's shoulder; he was wrong about what his brother was upset about.

“I don't know I'm grateful we didn't have to find out. These are questions for tomorrow right now. I'm going to take Dean upstairs and give him the rest of his birthday surprise,” he said, walking around the car. 


	13. Chapter 13

** Chapter 13 **

Jimmy frowned when he and Cas were served with papers. There was a lawsuit brought against the Ranch. They had bought the twins from for lack of care when another Alpha got their Omega, who was told to be in excellent health. 

“They really think we will testify for the defense, Stelly alone was a mess,” Cas complained. They headed to the school to meet with the sub that had taken Belle as punishment for Stella. 

Jimmy nodded and took a deep breath as Cas pulled into the parking lot of the school, he looked at his brother and frowned. 

“It's ok to be mad,’ Cas said; he knew that Jimmy didn't like to be angry with people, but this was his Omega and her safety. 

“I know, I don't know what I'm going to do when I see that woman. That's what scares me,” Jimmy replied, shaking his head, “I never thought I would be this angry.”

They waited when they saw Gabriel pull up to the school as well. He had dropped Sam off in the morning being younger than the twins. He was in a different class. 

“You ready?” Gabriel asked when he walked up to the twin Alphas. 

They nodded as they turned to head into the school. It was weird to be there when all the kids were in class, no one running around or new kids crying. Gabe opened the door to the office and was greeted by the secretary, who told them to take a seat, and the principal would be with them soon. 

Jimmy bounced his leg as they waited. He wanted to see Stella and make sure she was ok, but he also didn't want to disrupt the class. 

“You can go see her,” the secretary said, smiling at Jimmy. 

“I'll see her after,” he replied, and as he did, the door opened, and the principal called the three o them into the office. 

They took their seats, and Jimmy couldn't help but feel that he was in trouble while in the office, his brothers looked at him; he had a feeling they felt the same way. 

“Mr. Novak, the teacher in question is on her way down, would like if Stella joined us?” she asked. 

Jimmy shook his saying it wasn't necessary to talk to Stella and told him her side of the story. 

“She was extremely upset,” Cas inserted. He was angry, too, at what happened. 

It wasn't too long before the door opened. The teacher walked in, Jimmy could feel himself getting angry; he suppressed the urge to grab the teacher and slam her against the wall for doing what she did to Stella. 

“Hello, have a seat,” the principal said, pointing to the empty chair. 

The teacher looked at the Alphas and took a seat she had a cocky look on her face which irritated Jimmy, even more, he wasn't sure why she was so smug. Still, he was going to put her in her place. 

“Would you like to explain why you removed Belle from the classroom?” the principal asked. 

“She's an animal and has no place in the classroom; she was a distraction for Stella,” the sub replied, folding her arms. 

Jimmy growled, Gabriel placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, but it did nothing to deter him he was done with the bullshit. He shrugged off his brother's hand.

“Belle is a working dog, she is still learning, and so is Stella. Do you have any idea the harm that could have come to Stella because you decided that Belle was a distraction?” Jimmy yelled. The scent of angry Alpha filled the office, Jimmy was trying his best to calm down. Still, the fear of Stella being harmed by someone's carelessness did not help with his anger. 

Cas places a hand on Jimmy's shoulder in an attempt to calm his brother, “Jimmy, why don't you go see Stella,” he suggested hoping that would help Jimmy. 

Jimmy let out a final growl watching the woman shake with fear was satisfying in a way to Jimmy as he left the office. He headed down to the Stellas classroom peeking in the window. Jimmy didn't see her. He opened the door, and Jody walked over to him after she finished helping another student. 

“She's hiding today,” Jody said, pointing to the table the Omega usually occupied. 

“Do you know why?” Jimmy asked, worried about his baby. 

“I think she's worried we are going to take Belle away, I am so sorry about that,” Jody comforted Jimmy as they walked over to Stella's table. 

Jimmy told Jody he got it before kneeling down and peeking under the table. Stella was curled up in a tight ball next to Belle, who had her head on Stellas hip. Her tail thumped a bit when she saw Jimmy not moving from her human as he crawled under the table. 

“Hey, baby,” Jimmy said softly. 

“Hi, Daddy,” Stella replied softly, looking at him with tears in her eyes. “That lady said they were going to take Belle away forever.” she signed the words she had a hard time saying. 

“When did she say this?” Jimmy asked. 

“After you left this morning,” Stella signed as tears streamed down her face. 

Jimmy shook his head, kissed Stella on the forehead before climbing out from under the table, and heading back down to the office. He slammed the office door open, storming into the office and grabbing the Beta by the throat, yanking her from her seat. 

Cas and Gabriel yelling for him to stop grabbing at Jimmy as he snarled in the woman's face, “you think it's funny to threaten Stella? Did you think she wasn't going to tell me what you said this morning,” he yelled. 

The Beta clawed at Jimmy's hand as he applied pressure to her windpipe.

“Mr. Novak, I am sorry for anything that happened this morning, and this will be dealt with. Why don't you take Stella home,” the principal said, trying to calm the angry Alpha. 

Jimmy growled loudly before letting the woman go, “if you so much as look at Stella the wrong way,” he threatened before leaving the office once again to get Stella. 

************************

Six months later, Cas was driving everyone to the courthouse to finally get justice for the way some of the Omegas were treated. The lawsuit was filed by the doctor the twins see for their checkups and anything else they need. It took a while to find people who would testify they the Omega they received was in poor health.

Dean was informed that he would have to get up on the stand and talk about how he was treated at the Ranch. He didn't want to, but if it meant that the people who hurt him and his sister would be punished, he would tell them everything that happened. 

They pulled into the parking garage, and Dean looked like he was going to be sick. 

“Are you ok?” Cas asked, turning to look at Dean. 

“No, my tummy hurts,” Dean replied, rubbing his stomach to make his point. 

“I'm sorry, it will sop when this is all over,” Cas replied as he and Jimmy got out of the car. 

Each removing their baby and giving each other a silent nod that if either one of them wanted to leave, they would. The defense would have to find someone else because they were there, to tell the truth, and that was all. 

“Daddy, my tummy,” Dean complained, letting go of Cas’s hand and running to go throw up. 

Cas rubbed his back while Jimmy took Stella and Belle to the front doors and waited for them to finish. He grabbed a bottle of water from his bag, opening it before handing it to Dean, the Omega took a small sip and giving it back to Cas. 

“They can't take us, right?” Dean asked in a quiet voice, that was his main concern if he told the truth that Stella and he would go back to the Ranch. 

“No, you and Stella are ours forever and beyond that,” Cas replied, giving Dean a soft smile. 

“Ok,” Dean said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Turning and heading to where Jimmy and Stella were waiting. 

It felt like it was going to take forever for them to call Dean's name. Cas was excited to have him blow the whole case for the defense they played along with the best they could. Cas and Jimmy weren't going to allow the Ranch to not be held countable for their treatment of Omegas. 

Dean walked up to the stand. He raised his hand. Dean told the truth and sat down. He looked at his sister, who smiled and waved at him in her normal, carefree style. It reminded him that he was there not only to get justice for himself but also to Stella, so when asked about the treatment they received while growing up on the Ranch, he didn't hold back. 

They were kept isolated except on the rare occasion that the man who was to care from them took the day off, and someone else tended to them where they were allowed to leave their stall. They were feed mush once a week and had to ration it in order not to starve. They were left in their own filth for days because the man didn't want to change them. Hence, Dean learned how to do it himself, trying to make sure Stella stayed dry enough that the ever red and angry rash would somewhat go away. They were raped repeatedly while in heat even when they said no, the man never gave them a choice. 

The defense attorney told Dean to stop talking that this was not what they discussed. 

“You didn't listen to me. You dismissed Stella and I because you only see us as babies. That's not all we are, we are smart and kind, Stelly and I deserved better!” Deann announced, “I'm not dumb, Sir, I know the difference between how we were treated at the ranch and how our Daddies treat us now.”

The courtroom was silent while Dean spoke his truth, no one was going to stop him. There was no reason that the Omegas should have been sick other than the normal cold or flu. When he was done talking, the judge dismissed Dean, calling everyone into his chambers to discuss what happened and how much of what Dean said was true. It didn't take long to come back with a motion to pled guilty for abuse and neglect. A victory for all involved. 


	14. Chapter 14

** Chapter 14 **

When Dean and Stella woke up saying they didn't feel good, Cas and Jimmy were suspicious they got even more suspicious when Elle said she would watch them the whole day while Jimmy ann Cas was at work. The Alphas knew something was up pressing to see if they could get it out of them.

“Baby, if you don't feel good, I should stay home with you,” Jimmy said to Stella as he got ready for work. 

“No, Daddy. Elle says she stays. You go to work,” Stella replied, half signing. 

“I don't think so, if you and Dean are sick it might be too much for Elle, I'm going to stay,” Jimmy said as he started to loosen his tie. 

Stella huffed, throwing the covers off her, she got out of the bed Belle on her heels and went for finding her brother seeing if he was having as much trouble as she was with his daddy. 

“You're gonna ruin it!” Dean pouted as Stella opened the door. 

“So, you are not sick?” Cas asked as he turned to the door to see who was coming into the room. 

Elle yelled up that Cas and Jimmy were going to be late if they didn't leave soon, Jimmy walked into Cas’s room behind Stella wanting to see what was going on in there. It didn't take to long for Elle to join everyone to see what was going on. 

“Oh, for heaven sakes boys, the twins have something planned and asked for my help now stop ruining it and go to work,” Elle scolded, leaving the room annoyed at her Alpha employers. 

Cas looked at Jimmy and shrugged, putting his hands up and saying he would go to work and not ruin their surprise. Jimmy looked down at Stella, who was pouting he agreed to go to work to see her smile. 

“I wonder what they are planning?” Cas asked as they got into the car to head to work.

“Don't know, but they were both pretty upset when we wander to stay home with them,” Jimmy replied, a smile creeping across his face, thinking of how cute Stella looked with her little lip poking out. 

Cas shrugged as he put the car in drive and pulled out of the driveway. They would find out in a few hours what the surprise was. 

*******************

“Dean, where is your sister?” Elle asked, looking around the kitchen, making sure everything was set up just right.

“Upstairs, she said something about wanting to look more grown-up, whatever that means,” Dean said, fussing with the cloth napkins. 

Elle made a face told Dean to stay put she was going to get Stella, as she made her way into the Stella. Jimmy's room Elle smiled, hearing the girl practicing what she was going to say to Jimmy. Mick was the only other person in on the secret, helping Stella get her words right. She covered her laugh when she spotted the little Omega with make smeared all over her face frowning in the mirror and then looking down at a magazine. 

“Stell, what are you doing, sweetheart?” Elle asked, giving the girl a smile. 

“Wanna look grown-up,” Stella said, holding up the picture. 

Elle smiled and told Stella to sit down. She would help her get ready. 

**********************

Cas sighed as he packed up his briefcase to get ready to head home, he could wait to see Dean he had a crap day and wanted to cuddle and watch a movie with his baby. 

Jimmy looked even worse than Cas when he stopped by his office, his tie was undone hair a mess like he had been running his fingers through it all day. 

“What happened to you?” Cas asked, watching his brother get up and grab what he needed to head home. 

He said it was an argument over pricing with a client who assumed because they were with the company for a long time, they should get a discount or something.

“I just wanna go home and cuddle with Stella,” Jimmy sighed, turning the lights off in his office before heading to the elevator with Cas. 

The drive home was quiet, both not in the mood to talk. They smiled, spotting balloons on the front door. 

“I forgot about the surprise,” Cas said, smiling as he opened the front door for them, the worries of the day melted away thinking about his baby. 

“We are home,” Jimmy called out.” 

Elle called for them to head into the kitchen, where the twins were waiting. Cas and Jimmy looked at each other and smiled. This was adorable to think they had set up a date night. 

The Alphas looked at each other and smiled the kitchen was set up with candles, and the table was set with the “company dishes” cloth napkins and complete with the table cloth. Elle smiled and told Jimmy and Cas to have a seat. 

Dean and Stella smiled as their Daddies took their seats happy they were home and excited for the surprise they had set up. 

“You did all this for us?” Cas asked with a smile as the twins set the plats on the table with help from Ellen. 

“We love you and you, um, do a lot for us,” Stella said, slowly making sure she got all the words right. 

Dean smiled and took a deep breath, “Daddy, I have been thinking, and well, I talk to Benny, and he said that it's important to… I wanted to know and well. You can say no,” he said, stopping and looking around the room at everyone Elle giving an encouraging smile and nodding for him to go on.

“Well, I love you, and Um, Will you marry me?” Dean finally asked after pulling the small box out of his pocket and opening it to reveal a simple silver band. 

Cas’s eyes welled with tears. He always assumed he would be the one to ask Dean, but the fact that he and Stella had set up a romantic dinner to as was beyond words for Cas, his heart swelled with love and pride as he looked at Dean. 

“Yes, baby, I would love to marry you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Stella asked too and Jimmy said yes. 
> 
> I didn't wanna take away from Dean's proposal to Cas it too cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Comments, Questions, and kudos are always welcome.


End file.
